Innocent Until Proven Guilty
by Kitsune Karasu
Summary: Set a few months after FF7, Vincent must search for the last thing he would expect to exist...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7, or the characters/places within its universe…although I wouldn't mind owning Vincent…and/or Red XIII.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

She kept to the shadows as she followed the man that seemed to be full of darkness and kindness at the same time. He had a claw that gleamed in the sunlight and she looked upon it with fear. For some odd reason, she got a painful jolt whenever she looked at it. He stopped and she darted behind a pile of rubble. Waiting for him to turn back around she took a few deep breathes. She didn't know why the man in white wanted her to follow him. He told her to make sure she hid herself well, and to cover her hair and part of her face. She always did what she was told, and she had her face and hair covered with a thick black shawl.

" Only your eyes can be visible." He had told her, " Never speak to anyone. Don't draw attention to yourself."

She pressed herself against the wall of the small bar she saw the man go into a bar. Ignoring the glances people gave her because of her attire, she peeked into the window. He was sitting at a corner table. He kept glancing at the window, making her duck out of view. _This is going to be difficult_ she thought to herself, frowning.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Vincent Valentine seemed a dark presence in the other wise bright bar. He gave Tifa a slight smile as she brought him a drink and said that it was good to see him again. He wondered what Cloud and Barrett had to tell him that was so important. In the few months following the near destruction of the Planet, he had wandered to various towns, doing odd jobs here and there. When he went to the cave behind the waterfall, he was surprised to find that it did not exist anymore. It both saddened and relieved him. Looking out the window, he saw a small shadow dart out of view.

_So she's still there_ he thought. Even though the girl kept to the shadows, he knew he was being followed. The thing that bothered him was that the eyes that watched him felt familiar…he just couldn't put his finger on what was so familiar about them. Cloud and Barret approached his table and sat down.

" Never thought you'd actually come." Barrett commented.

Vincent stared at him. " You said that it was of extreme importance…"

" And it is," said Cloud, " the fact that it has to deal with Sephiroth makes it even more…"

Vincent tensed. _Sephiroth _he thought. Out loud he said, " He has been destroyed. We should not have to worry about him."

Barrett and Cloud looked at each other. Vincent gazed at them coolly, knowing that whatever they wanted to say will come out eventually. Both seemed extremely uneasy, as if they were unsure how he would react to the news.

" Come now," he said, quietly, " I doubt the news is that he somehow survived."

Cloud frowned. Leaning in and said just as quietly, " Before he went insane, it seems that he was really close to a woman…you could even say that they were boyfriend and girlfriend…"

Vincent shook his head, " Sephiroth was not one to give into the weakness of falling in-"

"love?" interrupted Barrett, " We found out that this woman had a child. It's unknown whether it was male or female at this time."

" Is this child dangerous? How old?" Vincent asked, his concern growing. "If Sephiroth had a child, that means that the planet may still be in danger. For all we know, someone who was loyal to Sephiroth could have already gotten to this child."

Cloud grimaced. " It has to be at least 10 years old. As of yet, I'm hoping that it's just a normal kid. Afterall, how much harm can a child do?"

Vincent, without realizing it, stared hard at Cloud. " When it is a child of the most dangerous man that walked this planet, I say that if it wanted to, it could cause a lot of damage." Suddenly, Vincent got up and stalked toward the window. One thing that annoyed him was being spied on. There was a loud crash and a scuffling of feet as someone ran away from the window. Vincent arrived in time to see a shawl wrapped head disappear around the corner.

" Who was that?" asked Barret, who had followed Vincent. Vincent shrugged his shoulders and turned to face Cloud.

" Do you have any idea where we could look for the child? Or even perhaps, what it may look like?" crossing his arms, he asked.

Cloud shook his head then shrugged. " For some odd reason, I'm thinking of Junon. We could start walking tomorrow morning. It would do Barrett good to get some exercise."

Barrett turned red in the face as he turned on Cloud. " What's that supposed to mean you spikey-headed jerk!" he demanded. Cloud smirked but his look quickly turned into concern when Barret tackled him. The two started to wrestle on the floor while Tifa demanded that they stop before her bar was destroyed.

Vincent closed his eyes and sighed. This would prove to be a test on his patience. His thoughts turned to the girl who had followed him to the bar. Strange that one so young was interested in him. Children gawked at him yes, but they never made a move to approach him. Sighing, he told Cloud who was in a headlock under Barrett's massive arm that he would return in the morning. Cloud, who was trying desperately to release himself, barely had enough room to nod before Vincent stepped out into the street.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The girl huddled in an alleyway trembling. She had never been so frightened as to see that man stalk up to the window. The man in white would not be happy with her fleeing. He would call her weak-minded and a coward. Cradling her head in her hands, she tried not to cry. It wasn't because the man scared her, it was because she felt lost. As if she had no say and had to obey whatever the man in white told her to do. He kept promising her that he would tell her where she came from. The only thing she remembered was a large cannon of some sort. Giving in to the tears, she silently sobbed out the grief she had been feeling for the past few days. The man in white had been particularly mean to her, refusing her meals and sending her to the closet. The closet was always full of spiders…she hated spiders. After wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she slowly stood and made her way to the edge of the city of Midgar. It was a strange place that she would love to explore, but the man was planning a trip, and she had to follow him until she got a sign from the man in white to stop and reveal herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Vincent tried to keep his patience as Cloud and Barret bickered amongst themselves on their way to Kalm. He should have known better than to expect anything else. Taking a casual glance behind him, he saw a dark figure flit from one rock to another. The girl was following him again. He wished that she would just approach him if she was that curious, he hated people sneaking around. There was another rustle of movement and he cursed himself for not paying more attention. Several bandits surrounded the small group. He prepared to attack but the leader of the group raised his hand.

" I would suggest that you not attack lest you want your little follower to meet her end."

There was a struggle behind them and Vincent turned to see another bandit dragging a small figure clothed in black. The small girl made a valiant effort to escape but the bandit yanked her roughly making her cry out in pain. That was when everything happened so fast that Vincent was left standing in shock.

The girl, whose face and hair was hidden behind her black shawl, made a movement with her hand. The bandits, against their will, were drawn into a tight group. Then to Vincent's horror, spikes of metal and rock started to explode from within their bodies. They started to scream but no sound came out of their mouths after she made another motion with her hand. The girl brought up both arms and said a word he couldn't make out. A ball of lightening encased them and proceeded to grow smaller and smaller. When the ball of electricity finally winked out of existence, there was no evidence that the bandits existed at all. Cloud and Barret stared dumbstruck at the girl who seemed to be ready to run at any moment. She seemed to float as she looked at each man in the eye.

When she finally looked at him, Vincent felt as if he had been shot in the chest. Her eyes were a glowing green. The way she looked at him was the same way…

" You!" he shouted as he made a lunge for her. But the girl was too quick. She took off like a gazelle, dodging Cloud and Barret making them crash into each other. To his astonishment, one of the canine monsters that roamed the land started to run beside her. It allowed her to climb onto its back and before he could react, both the beast and the girl were gone.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

She berated herself for using magic. Now that strange man will probably be even more alert for her presence. The creature that carried her seemed to sense her urgency to get as far ahead as she could and started to run faster. If she had to, she'd keep watch from a good distance ahead of the trio.

_You're a coward._

She jumped when she heard the voice in her head. The man in white was making contact.

" I had to fight back master," she explained but before she could say anything else, white hot pain erupted in her head. Screaming she clutched her head which caused her to fall off the creature. The creature paused but yelped and took off running.

" Why did you hurt him? He-" The pain didn't let her finish. When the man in white got angry, there was no way to get out of paying for whatever you did to anger him. She wished that the man in white never found her.

_You will backtrack and befriend him. Wait for my instructions._

" We…You're not going to make me hurt him are you?" She winced at his reply.

_Listen to my words well Synthia, the next time you question me, I assure you, the pain you will feel will make you want to take your own life._

Synthia breathed a sigh of relief when his presence receded and she was alone again. She looked ahead of her and saw a funny little farm with huge bird-like creatures in a pen. This seems to be the only way the strange man and his group would have to go so she made her way to the farm. Debating whether she should remove her veil, she decided that it was best to seem as normal of a girl as possible, so she took it off and wrapped it neatly around her shoulders.

The people who lived in the farm were extremely nice and accepted her offer to work for a place to sleep and a hot meal.

" I'll just have you clean the house tomorrow," said the jovial farmer of what he called chocobos. His son showed Synthia the huge birds who seemed to take a liking to her.

" You should become a chocobo jockey," he said, " they seem to like you well enough."

That night, Synthia huddled in her bed unable to sleep. She felt a dread that something really bad would eventually happen.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Vincent had been moody ever since the appearance of that strange girl. Cloud and Barrett didn't know whether they should mention her. She had appeared most mysteriously and it was a bit surprising that she kept up since they were traveling fairly quickly. By the time they reached the chocobo farm two days later, all they really wanted to do was rest and continue on their way. They knocked on the door and the farmer opened the door.

" Oh it's you again," said the farmer motioning to Cloud and Barrett. After giving Vincent a measuring look he continued. " Never thought you'd be by here again. Figured the Midgar Zolom got to you."

Cloud smiled and shook his head. " The Midgar Zolom didn't get the pleasure of meeting us. The chocobo got us to the other side right when that big serpent was almost on us."

The farmer laughed and called out, " Synthia! Why don't you bring our weary travelers some water."

Barrett slapped the farmer on the back, " So ya got yourself hitched, eh?"

Before the farmer could respond there was a gasp and the crash of glasses breaking. All three men turned to the kitchen to find a white haired girl with glowing green eyes. Vincent's eyes narrowed and he started to approach her. Before he could reach her though, she dashed into the bathroom and locked the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Synthia barely made it into the bathroom, locking the door just as there was pounding on the other side. Her mind whirled as she scanned the bathroom and was relieved to see a window. With great agility, she squeezed through and jumped to the ground. Just when she thought she was going to get away she ran into the man. His clawed hand reached out and gripped her arm so quickly it didn't seem human. She cried out in surprise as he jerked her towards him.

" Who are you?" the man demanded, " What are you following me?" His eyes glowed with anger as he seemed to stare straight into her soul. " You…"

" Vincent!" A blonde spikey-haired man ran up and separated the gleaming claw from her arm. Pushing her behind him, the man tried to reason with Vincent. " She's just a little girl, Vincent!"

" Don't you see the resemblance Cloud!" asked Vincent calmly, his voice tight with anger. Synthia, who was trying to edge away to escape, froze as Cloud focused on her. Her eyes widened when she saw his eyes. Even though they were blue, the glowed just as her green eyes did. He smiled at her and she tensed up.

" I'm not going to hurt you…Synthia…wasn't it?" he held out his hand but she turn and ran, straight into the large black man that accompanied them.

" Whoa! Cloud! What did you do to scare her so?" he demanded as he laid a hand gently on her shoulder. " Don't worry, I won't hurt you." For some odd reason, Synthia believed him and allowed him to perch her on his large shoulder. Cloud spoke up.

" It wasn't me that scared her so…Vincent here went all interrogator on her. She must be scared senseless."

She dared to peek at Vincent who was staring at her, his face stoic but she could sense the anger…and was it fear?…that he felt towards her.

" Give her to me Barrett." Synthia nearly had a heart attack at what Vincent demanded. His eyes gleamed a bloody red brown and he held out his claw. She wanted to cast a spell, but she knew that if she did, Vincent would most likely kill her. Barrett set her down but kept a hand on her shoulder.

" If you hurt her Vincent…friend or not, I will not condone anyone harming children."

Against her will, Synthia was pushed forward until the clawed hand once again held possession on her arm.

The chocobo farmer came out and demanded to know what was going on. Vincent, without hesitation, explained that she was his sister who had run off.

" Is this true?" Synthia looked down as the chocobo farmer glared at her. "Now young lady, it isn't wise to run away from home. Your family must have been so worried." Synthia squeezed her eyes shut and willed herself not to cry. The chocobo farmer gave her a sympathetic look and invited everyone in for a meal. The grip on her arm never loosened and she felt like she would not live to see tomorrow.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Cloud was worried about the girl. Not that he thought she would do anything to them, but because Vincent wouldn't let her leave his side. She seemed to withdraw into herself and barely ate any of the food given to her.

" Vincent, I'd like to talk to you outside." Cloud said. Vincent glanced at the girl who cringed, then followed Cloud to the chocobo pen.

" I do not believe that it is a good idea to leave her alone," Vincent said, " she has the ability to be extremely dangerous. You saw what she did to those men, and she didn't even bat an eye."

Cloud shook his head, " They were a threat. Although the way she destroyed them was extremely unsettling. We take her with us. I'm sure she won't attempt anything, she's so terrified of you that she won't even eat with you around."

" That's nonsense," Vincent retorted, " she's just as good a manipulator as her father."

" It can be just a coincidence that she looks like that," Cloud offered, but knew deep inside, that they had found what they were looking for.

Vincent crossed his arms and started to go back inside, " We still need to go to Junon, there's someone that I need to see."

When Cloud re-entered, he was happy to see that Synthia had eaten her food while they were outside. She was gathering up the dishes and was followed by Vincent when she went into the kitchen.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Vincent watched the girl wash dishes. She was extremely tense and he noticed she was leaning forward almost on her toes. For someone who could destroy a group of bandits she was extremely flighty. He suddenly felt guilty for acting as he did but he was still suspicious, so he decided to ask her a couple questions.

" Do you by any chance know who your mother…or father was?"

Synthia jumped at the sound of his voice. Slowly, she turned to face him and fixed her glowing green eyes on him. Minutes passed by as she simply stared at him, almost as if she was trying to figure him out. Her eyes quickly glanced to his claw and she rubbed her arm where he had held on to her.

" My mom," she replied softly, " died a few months ago, screaming out a name that I couldn't make out because I woke up in the middle of it…the only thing she said about my father was that he was a brave man…and that I look like him." Synthia paused and thought for a moment. " I keep getting these images, of a tall man in black. He always has his back towards me though…It's-"

Cloud entered the kitchen then, " Hey Vincent, it's getting late and if we want to get to Junon we have to start early tomorrow. Besides, kids need sleep or else they get cranky, right Synthia?"

Vincent watched as Synthia closed up again and nodded slightly, finishing up the last few dishes and following Cloud out of the kitchen. Sighing, Vincent went over to the sink and was startled to see that there was hardly any water inside it. He could have sworn she had filled the sink when she began. This wasn't good and he was starting to hope that his suspicions of the girl were wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks N.Mits the cat child of light for being the first to review this story! It made my day to finally see a review for it.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As they traveled, Vincent noticed that Synthia never spoke and would sometimes answer when she was spoken to. But most of the time, she would just watch everyone's movements and the landscape with those glowing green eyes of hers. It didn't escape his knowledge that he was most likely looking at Lucrecia's granddaughter. Even if the girl did look mostly like her father, he hoped that she would have some of Lucrecia's sweet nature hidden somewhere deep within her. Another thing he noticed, they weren't attacked by any of the beasts in the area. If one did approach them, they would go straight to Synthia, who would pat them on the head or even ride them sometimes if the men were moving too fast.

When they reached Junon, she stopped at the entrance and seemed to curl up inside herself. Barret swooped her up and placed her on his shoulder.

" Don't worry," he said, " I won't let anything happen to you."

As they walked through the streets, Vincent kept a sharp eye out for the small gunsmith shop that people who weren't looking would pass by. When he finally spotted it, he motioned to Cloud and Barret to follow him and entered the small store.

"Vince!" A small woman with dark features greeted him. " Long time no see buddy! I thought you were going to stay for a while but I guess not everyone is meant to stay in this place."

Vincent grimaced. "For the last time, Sandra, don't called me Vince."

But Sandra was already greeting his friends. Barret had placed Synthia on the ground, who was now hiding behind the two men. When they parted to introduce her, Sandra gasped and stumbled back. " It can't be," she whispered, " Vince what's the meaning of this? Who is she? Please don't tell me what I don't want to hear…"

Vincent grabbed her arm and dragged her to the back room. " Look Sandra, I need your help with something. Do you think you can close up shop for a bit and travel with us? I want to take her to Nibelheim."

Sandra glared at him. " Are you nuts! Do you realize what that could do to her?"

Vincent stared at her in alarm. " Sandra what did you sense?"

Lowering her head she muttered something that Vincent couldn't hear, then aloud she said, " She was created naturally…well as naturally as could be being who she is. There's definitely a connection between the two. If you take her to Nibelheim, who knows what would happen? There's someone else though… someone-" Suddenly Sandra clutched her head and screamed in pain. Vincent grabbed her by the arms just in time to keep her from collapsing. " I would check out the materia she has," Sandra said, after she composed herself. She still looked shaky and Vincent gave her a concerned look. " It will take a couple days, but I can close up shop and come with you. She probably would feel a bit better with another female in the group." Sandra touched Vincent's arm. " Whatever happens Vince, remember that she's only a child…I don't think she even knows who her father is, otherwise she would realize why you're so tense around her."

When they re-entered the main area of the shop, Vincent noticed Cloud giving him a peculiar look. He raised his eyesbrows slightly and Cloud quickly looked away.

" So Sandra," Cloud said, " how do you know Vincent?"

Sandra gave him a measuring look and replied, " He came in because he needed his gun repaired. I was surprised that he found my shop, not many people know about it. Vince ended up working for me as well as teaching me a few things about guns that I never really bothered to learn."

Cloud nodded and looked away under Sandra's intense gaze. Synthia just stared at her until Sandra placed her gaze on the girl. Synthia's eyes widened and she shuddered. For the first time since they met, she huddled against Vincent. He looked down at her in surprise then looked at Sandra. She gave him a look and turned away to start cleaning up her shop.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Synthia snuck out of the shop and started to roam the streets. They were mostly empty since it was so late at night and she could hear the ocean. This place felt familiar. There was a brief flash in her mind, of a large cannon. She hated it when images flashed in her mind because she never knew if it was of the future or past. Whenever she looked at Vincent though, the images she saw were definitely from the past. The eyes she saw him with seemed to be her own, but it felt as if she was taller.

_I want you to do away with the Seer._

Synthia jumped. " Why?" she whispered, she glanced around her fearfully. It seemed like the buildings were watching her every move and listening to every word that was said.

_Because I said so._

" No," she whispered back, " I'll do no such thing. She won't hurt-"

_You will get rid of her any way you can. She is a liability. _

" I won't do anything to harm her. She's his friend."

The pain came again. But this time she refused to give in to it. Clenching her fists, she bit her lip until she made it bleed. The pain subsided and Synthia breathed a sigh of relief. It was the last breath she would remember taking that night. When she tried to breath again, she found that no air would enter her lungs. Falling to her knees, she clawed at her chest, neck and face in desperation. Air…she needed air. Feeling arms wrap around her, she started to fight against them. Something metal pressed against her forehead and through blurred vision he saw Vincent's pale face.

_Do as I say or that large man will suffer the same torture you are suffering._

Suddenly, air wooshed into her lungs and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Sandra put medication on Synthia's cuts and winced as the girl flinched. " I'm sorry it stings," she said, " but it just means that it's helping." A tear fell from Synthia's eye. " Are you okay?"

" That's what my mom used to say to me."

Sandra frowned and looked up at Vincent. " What happened?"

Vincent, arms crossed leaning against the wall, shrugged. " I saw her sneak out and I followed her. She stopped where the canon used to be then started to struggle for breath." He was scowling and Sandra knew better than to ask any more questions. Something about tonight had him irked. She finished applying the medication and walked out of the room.

Vincent walked over to the bed and Synthia scuttled back against the wall, gathering the covers around her, as if they would turn her invisible. " Who were you talking to?" he asked. Synthia shook her head. " Do not play dumb with me, I know you were talking to someone and I know you are going to do something to Sandra. It is best just to tell me the truth."

" I…I'm not going to do anything," Synthia said, " I…"

Vincent slammed his clawed fist onto the table. " Vincent!" Barret shouted. " There is no need to take out your frustrations on her."

Vincent reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of bed. Synthia struggled violently, nearly wrenching her arm out of her socket. Barrett started to come forward but Vincent held up his hand and motioned for him to stay back.

" Where's your materia?"

" I don't have any! Let me go!" shouted Synthia. Barrett couldn't bear it any longer, he strode forward and grabbed her out of Vincent's grip.

"Vincent, get a hold of yourself man!"

Cloud ran in, asking what was going on. Vincent glared at him and Cloud's mouth snapped shut. Synthia had pressed herself against Barrett, hiding behind him. She knew that Vincent would come after her again when there was no one around.

The boat unsettled her, though she loved the way the sea air felt on her face. The isolation of the boat on the water and the lack of hiding spaces made her feel trapped. It didn't escape her notice that wherever she went, Vincent Valentine was somewhere in the vicinity, red brown eyes watching her. Those eyes…she shuddered. She noticed something deep within them. A deep hurt the he tried to hide. Synthia could never hate Vincent, no matter how roughly he treated her. There had to be something about her that made him act so, if only she could tell him about the man in white. She pinched the bridge of her nose. And why did he ask her about materia? As far as she knew, she didn't have any. She was taught the magic she knew. There was a gentle whisper in her head and she momentarily panicked. This wasn't the man in white.

_No…I'm here to help as much as I can. It is sad that one so young has to deal with such a burden._

Synthia liked this voice. It was soft and gentle. She, for Synthia was sure that the voice was feminine, started to give her instructions. Carefully she listened to what it said. Nodding, she turned and went inside the cabins to look for Barrett. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a flash of red as Vincent started to follow her. For some odd reason, she knew that he would have to hear this too. She stopped suddenly, almost causing Vincent to crash into her. Turning around she said, " Vincent, I know what you heard that night. But I promise, that I'm not going to do anything. If it will make you feel better, you can handcuff me to a chair every night until we reach Costa Del Sol." Vincent studied her for a couple minutes. He narrowed his eyes and motioned for her to continue walking. Synthia turned quickly so that he couldn't see the hurt in her eyes.

_Why did I just say that? _she thought angrily _Why do I feel like there's something that he needs to confirm with me?_ Suddenly remembering the man in white, she scowled. Why was he so hell bent on destroying the man following her? Why did he pick her?

Barrett was sitting with Cloud in the main room when Synthia finally found him.

" Barrett," she said, " I have a question. Who's Aeris?"


	6. Chapter 6

Synthia had never seen the men stand so still. She started to back up out of the room but bumped into Vincent. Expecting a metal claw to grip her shoulder, she was surprised when a gentle hand was placed on the top of her head. Cloud looked pained for a moment but after pulling himself together, he glanced at Barrett. Vincent closed the door and motioned for her to sit down. He stood next to her as Barrett started to explain.

"Aeris was a dear friend of ours," he said, " she sacrificed herself to save the planet…to fight…an evil man."

Vincent cut in, " She had a good heart. I've never seen someone as accepting as her."

" Aeris was the last of the Cetra. Shinra wanted to use her to get to the Promise Land so that they can get more Mako energy. She joined us to fight Shinra and to fight-"

Vincent shook his head and Barrett didn't finish his sentence. Synthia looked at Cloud. " Why do you blame yourself? You do know that she doesn't want you thinking it was your fault."

" I," Cloud faltered. The way Synthia was looking at him made him uneasy. If only she didn't have those eyes. Her eyes widened slightly and she looked away.

" What does everyone look at me like that?" she asked softly. " Whenever I look at someone, I see fear or hatred in their eyes." Before anyone could answer, Synthia ran out of the room.

* * *

" We're going to have to tell her eventually."

Vincent sighed and looked at the two men. " She doesn't have to know now. In fact, the longer we can keep it from her, the better. Unlike her father, she was not an experiment, though she has been exposed to mako."

" How do you think she will feel when she finds out that her father was the one who tried to destroy the planet?" asked Barret, " Not only will she be devastated but she may turn hostile."

" Her mother told her that her father was a brave man," Vincent said, " I do not want to take that from her."

Cloud stood up and crossed his arms, " Just like you told Lucretia that Sephiroth was dead when he wasn't?"

The room was silent as the grave as Vincent glared at Cloud. " That was different," whispered Vincent. Turning, he walked out of the room to get some fresh air. Sandra was leaning against a wall watching the horizon.

" Something's coming," she said, " and it's probably not a good thing."

Looking toward the horizon, Vincent could sense it too. He had to make sure that Synthia was somewhere safe. " Have you seen her?" asked Vincent.

Sandra looked at him. " Last I saw of her, she was going down to the cargo hold."

* * *

After running from the room and staring out at the sea for a bit, Synthia made her way to the cargo hold, hiding behind boxes and exploring. When she walked around a stack of crates she came upon a door. Frowning, Synthia put her hand on the metal then cried out in pain. So much had happened in that room. Against her better judgement, she pressed the button to open the door and walked in. Immediately, she felt sick to her stomach. Images of dead bodies flashed through her mind and she clutched her head and backed into a wall. Looking up, she saw a tall man in black with white hair. His back was to her and he had a long sword that was covered in blood. He started to turn around and her eyes widened as glowing green eyes stared at her. They were her eyes. Then he did the most frightening thing though it would seem something that was harmless. He smiled at her. 


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to Vincent-taco and Neko-Mitsuko for their reviews. I am glad that there are people who like my story. :-)

* * *

Vincent searched everywhere in the cargo hold and was about to give up when one of the workers came up to him.

" I believe she belongs to you." The worker held out something that was wrapped in a blanket. " We found her in that room over there. It hasn't been in use since the massacre."

Taking the unconscious Synthia from him, Vincent noticed how light she was. She was as light as a feather. Thanking the worker, he took her to the room that she and Sandra were sharing and laid her in a bed. Sandra glanced up at him from her bed and nodded. Giving her a quick check up he was surprised to see a small gash on her shoulder. Nothing else was out of place so he assumed that it happened when she was walking around. Covering her with the bed covers, she looked fragile like any other ten-year old girl should but there was an underlying strength. A strength that he had seen before. Sandra joined him as he walked out of the room.

" You know," she said, " Sephiroth was a beautiful man. He looked fragile as well because of his frame, at least to me. He was like a cobra, beautiful but deadly." She placed a hand on her arm.

" You know I don't like it when you read me." Vincent said. As they made their way to the deck, there was shrill scream. Running the rest of the way, they were greeted with a roar from a huge sea serpent. It looked like a mutated Midgar Zolom. Sandra immediately sat cross-legged and concentrated. Slowly, a thick barrier formed around the cabin area to protect the passengers and workers. Vincent drew his gun and shot several shots at the serpent's head. He was joined by machine gun as Barrett joined the fight. Cloud ran forward and started to slash at the beast. Running out of bullets, Vincent started to reload when a massive tail sent him flying across the boat. He slammed against the rail and slowly got up. Eyes starting to glow a fierce red he started to shoot at the serpent again with renewed vigor. Nothing threw him around as if he were a rag doll. Cloud jumped back just in time to avoid being snatched up by a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. The serpent's nostrils flared and fire spit out from its mouth. Barrett and Cloud were barely able to make it to safety, dragging Sandra with them. The fire hit Vincent straight on.

Sandra struggled against Cloud as she saw the fire consume Vincent. " Let me go!" she screamed, " He needs my help!"

Barrett stood in her way. " Vincent doesn't need help lady, of that you can be sure of."

When the fire cleared, Vincent was gone. Instead, there was a devil like creature with huge horns.

" Must've pissed him off to make him turn into Chaos," said Cloud. Now all there was left to do was sit back and enjoy the show. Chaos leaped into the air and swiped his claws at the serpent who roared in pain. It tried to knock Chaos over but was too slow. Sandra stared in awe as her friend, as least she thought it was her friend, fight the serpent using a variety of attacks. That's when she saw her. Synthia stood on the deck watching everything with wide glowing green eyes. To Sandra's horror, Synthia knelt and started to say something, cupping her hands. Sparks and flame started to erupt from her hands. When Synthia pulled her hands apart, an electric current infused with fire ran between them.

" What in the world…" Cloud started to say. They all noticed that instead of the black slacks, shirt and shawl she always wore, she had on a black leather trench coat, her eyes cold. The serpent finally was able to smack Chaos in to the rails again. That was when Synthia threw the electricity at the serpent. With renewed vigor the young girl let out an aggressive scream and the bolt thickened. The serpent cried out in pain and started to smolder. With several spasms, it sunk back into the sea. When they looked as Synthia, in slacks and a shirt, clutching her shawl around her shoulders, walking toward Chaos who was starting to stand.

" Someone should stop her." Sandra said but no one made a move. As Synthia reached Chaos, they stared at each other. Reaching out her hand, the young girl laid it on Chaos's forehead and whispered something. Chaos slumped and slowly transformed into Vincent who collapsed.

Cloud and Barrett ran forward to help Synthia who was trying to carry Vincent to his cabin. The small girl tried valiantly to be strong. When Cloud and Barrett took him, Sandra pulled Synthia aside.

" I need to see your materia." Taking Synthia by the shoulders, Sandra shook her gently, " I need you to not lie to me. What kind of materia do you have?"

Synthia shook her head, " I don't have any materia. I don't even know what that is."

Sandra stared at her. " I don't think you understand," she told her, " you need to have materia in order to do any magic."

" I was taught all the magic I do," was the reply, " now please…let me go…I need to make sure that Vincent is okay."

" Why weren't you afraid of him?" Sandra asked. All she got was a soft look from Synthia before she ran off. She didn't hear what Synthia whispered as the girl walked away.

" He is not the only one with a demon inside him."


	8. Chapter 8

high five tp Vincent-taco :-)

* * *

He was in a cave gazing a Lucretia in some sort of crystal. She looked so peaceful. Walking forward so he could get a better look, he noticed there was someone else in the cave. Turning around, Vincent started as Sephiroth walked past him toward the crystal. Looking back at him, Sephiroth said, " I can bring her back if you wish." When he didn't answer, Sephiroth smiled slighty then reached into the crystal grabbing Lucretia's head and started to pull it out just as he did with Jenova. 

Bolting upright, Vincent put one hand to his head. He was in bed and his friends took up several corners of the room. Looking beside him, he saw Synthia sitting on a chair with her head on the bed. She was asleep and holding on to his claw. " She wouldn't leave your side." Barrett said, " She used magic again. It is amazing what she can do."

" She wasn't afraid of me?" Vincent asked. Sandra shook her head.

"She walked right up to you and put her hand on your cheek," she said, " we couldn't hear what she said, but you turned back to normal."

Vincent bowed his head. " I am sorry you had to see me like that," he replied, " I should have told you what happens to me."

"It's okay Vince," was the reply. Sandra smiled, " To be honest, when I saw you get consumed by flames, Cloud and Barrett had to hold me back. If I would have known what would have happened I would have been calmer."

" We should be arriving at Costa Del Sol soon," Cloud said, " you should rest until then."

Everyone left the room and Vincent was left with a sleeping Synthia. He sighed as he looked at the girl. Why wasn't she afraid of him? He hoped to get an answer when she woke up.

Synthia snuck out of the room when she woke up to find Vincent asleep. Her neck hurt from falling asleep in an awkward position. She had blushed when she realized that she was holding his claw and hoped that he hadn't woken up and seen that. Going to the deck she leaned on the rail and let the wind hit her face. In the water, dolphins played and she looked at them with longing. If only she could be so carefree. The horn sounded, startling her, and she looked to see a long beach approaching. People sat on chairs and under umbrellas wearing bathing suits while kids ran amuck both in the water and on land. Shivering she hoped that she didn't bump into any of them.

As the group left the boat, Synthia tried to keep herself hidden between Barrett and Vincent. She peaked around Vincent to see several of the kids staring at the people coming off the boat. Vincent lead the group along the beach to get away from the throng of people. He hated crowds and could tell that Synthia was getting apprehensive.

" Hey!" someone shouted. A young boy about twelve years old came up to them. He looked at Synthia, " Want to come play with us?" Synthia backed away and hid behind Vincent. " You don't have to be shy, I won't hurt you," said the young boy. Vincent stepped aside and nudged Synthia forward, who looked as if he were feeding her to wolves..

" Go ahead and play," he said, " I'll come for you when it is time for dinner." He looked at Sandra who nodded and was only too happy to sit on the beach and relax a bit. The boy held out his hand and Synthia tentatively took it. Together they ran off to join the other kids.

" You should check out this huge cat," said the boy, whose name was Derek, " he's red with all these tattoos and feathers in his hair. Plus he has a flame on his tail!" Synthia followed Derek to a shaded area where the cat slept. She hadn't believed him about the flame on the tail but there it was. The other kids gathered around welcomed them and then started shouting out dares.

" I dare the newcomer to go up and touch it!" said a rather large boy with a mean smirk on his face.

Derek shook his head, " That's not fair. She's not from around here plus we should just let it be. It could probably rip us apart with a single swipe." No one but Synthia saw the cat slightly open one eye then close it again. The large boy grabbed her by the arm and threw her towards it.

" If you want to be play with us, you have to go touch it." Synthia stared at the boy until he shifted uncomfortable under her gaze. She could hear several girls commenting on how strange she was. Slowly, she walked towards the big cat. His tail swished back and forth gently. When she was next to him, she took a deep breath. Suddenly, the cat leapt up and face her, snarling. The kids jumped and backed away further. She froze not knowing what to do. Animals usually liked her, she didn't know what was wrong.

" Please," she whispered, " I'm not going to hurt you, I swear."

The big cat stopped snarling and stared at her. " You're not him," he said, " who are you?"

Synthia didn't know how to react. The big cat talked to her. The other kids had run away screaming besides Derek who seemed to be searching for something. " I must be hearing things," she muttered to herself and looked away rubbing her head.

" I assure you that you are not hearing things," replied the cat, " my name is Red XIII. Are you here alone?"

Derek leapt in front of her brandishing a stick. " You stay away from her!" he shouted, " Or I'll-" Red XIII gently took the stick in his teeth and tossed it aside. Synthia placed a hand on his shoulder. " I don't think he means harm," she said. Looking at Red XIII she said, " I'm sorry…but…she says to call you Nanaki."

Red XIII studied her for a moment. Her knowing his true name threw him off. But the way she looked…It was as if he was staring at the very being that he had helped to defeat so long ago. But the gentleness in her glowing green eyes seemed to beg him not to make any assumptions. As to the 'she' she was talking about, he would find that out later. " I believe that three of my friends are with you. Let us go find them."


	9. Chapter 9

"She doesn't know," said Vincent as he finished his story to Red XIII, " I'm just curious as to why you are here. I'm sure the hot sun doesn't help with all that fur."

Red XIII laughed. " If I stay in the shade, it is all right," was the reply, " Tifa called me and told me to check up on you. She was sure that Cloud and Barrett would have killed each other by now."

Vincent shook his head once. " Since we have found her, they haven't fought at all. We are…on our guard…when she is around. My friend and I both believe that there is someone that she works for."

" Ah Sandra," sighed Red XIII, " she has the sight but I think she is afraid to use it to its full potential."

Vincent looked out the window to watch Synthia play with her friend or rather sit and watch while Derek kicked a ball in the air. He was rather good at juggling the ball with his feet. Synthia clapped her hands and smiled the first genuine smile he had seen.

" She can use magic that is beyond the norm," said Vincent, " and she wasn't afraid of Chaos." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. The girl confused him and now he didn't know how to treat her. Should he continue to treat her with caution or like a little girl?

Red XIII shook himself. " You do know that she is going to have to find out sooner or later who her father was." It was a statement, not a question and Vincent didn't want to face that truth right now. He had made his decision that she should be treated as a little girl. No doubt that after her mother died, she was unable to act like one, especially with whoever is behind her. Looking toward Red XIII he said, " I can't let her know…not yet."

" It can't wait for much longer. She seems to be getting rather attached to the group. If you don't tell her, she will feel betrayed."

Vincent cursed under his breath. If only she didn't look exactly like him it would be easier to conveniently forget who she was. Sitting down, Vincent sent a pained look towards his friend. " I think she talks to Aeris," he said quietly. Red XIII eyes widened a bit.

" So that was the 'she' she was talking about," he said, " Synthia told me that 'she' told her to call me Nanaki." This was getting more and more interesting. Derek and Synthia walked in then, Synthia walked up to Red XIII and laid a hand on his head.

" Do not despair," she said, " more will come. You are not the only one to believe you are the last."

Vincent saw Derek give her a strange look. " Does she always talk in riddles?" he asked Vincent, " She's been doing that all day. Walking up to people and telling them things." He paused for a moment then said, " She told me that he was always proud of me. That I shouldn't be ashamed of the dreams I have."

" Do you know who she meant?" Vincent asked. Derek shook his head. Red XIII announced that he was going to the bar to visit with Cloud and Barrett before he went on his way. " You're not going to travel with us?"

" I have to go to Bone Village to excavate something for Bugenhagen," was the reply, " I'll call Tifa to let her know that everyone is doing fine."

In the bar, Cloud and Barrett were discussing whether they should tell Synthia themselves who her father was. " I don't think Vincent has come to the realization that she is not only Lucrecia's grand daughter, but Hojo's as well," Barrett said. Cloud nodded.

" But," he replied, " he's just starting to see her as a child. If we remind him that she is Hojo's grand daughter as well, he will most likely revert back to being extremely suspicious of her. And she's starting to get close to him."

Red XIII joined them then, " If you ask me, I think he will handle it in time. He knows he cannot wait for much longer." He didn't say that there was another aspect to her. One that Sandra could see but didn't want to acknowledge.

* * *

Eesh! Sorry for the wait guys. This chapter was probably a bit blah but I'll work really hard on the next chap. Thanks for all your reviews! 


	10. Chapter 10

After Red XIII had left, Vincent started to think about what to do with Synthia. He had no clue _why_ he felt he had to take her to Nibelheim. A voice inside him seemed to answer his questions. _That's where her father was created. That's where you met her. Maybe if you take her there, the girl can find the answer to your question. _Shaking his head, Vincent lied down on his bed and put one hand behind his head. Tomorrow they have to continue their journey. Barrett would get to see his hometown again. North Corel has been prospering for a bit so it most likely was improved. He knew that Barrett would be happy to see that. As for Cloud…he didn't know how Cloud would react in Nibelheim, considering the events that happened the last time they were there. Looking out the window, he realized that it was beginning to turn dark. Getting up, he went downstairs and was startled to see Sandra with Cloud and Barrett.

" Where is she?" he asked her as he walked up to them. " Sandra, I thought you were going to watch her."

" She's right out fro-" Sandra stopped as she looked out of the window to see Synthia nowhere in sight. " Where has that girl gone off to?!" she demanded angrily. " I told her to stay out front."

" Like father like daughter," muttered Cloud into his cup. Right then, Derek ran in.

" You've got to help her!" he shouted at them, " She's going to hurt herself!"

Vincent ran out with him to a remote part of the beach. There he saw Synthia kneeling in the sand with a sharp shell in her hand. It was pressed against her arm and she kept muttering something. Tears were streaming down her eyes. " What happened?" asked Vincent. Derek shook his head.

" We-we were playing but she looked kind of worried. Then for some reason I started to have trouble breathing. That's what she grabbed the shell and started to shout that if I didn't stop getting hurt, she'd cut herself."

Vincent looked back just in time to see a red trickle of blood start to flow. Rushing forward, he grabbed the shell and threw it aside. " What were you thinking?" he asked as he gently shook her.

" I couldn't let him hurt him…I couldn't. He threatened Barrett…then he threatened Derek. I couldn't let it happen."

" Who was threatening them?" asked Vincent, staring into her eyes. He would know if she was lying.

" The man in white," she whispered, " we need to get away from this place. He's coming for me."

Vincent hugged her close. He didn't know why he did this. It just seemed like the best thing to do. She buried her head in his chest and cried, her small shoulders shuddering with each sob.

Cloud and Barrett watched this from a distance. " Wow," said Cloud, " I never knew Vincent as a hugging type of person."

Barrett rolled his eyes and replied, " Even the toughest guys know how to comfort a scared little girl. With Vincent, it helps that this particular girl is the daughter of Lucretia."

* * *

The man in white was not happy. In fact he was pissed. How dare that little brat try to pull the upper hand. He punched the wall realizing that she had figured out a way to manipulate him and he could no longer control her. This had to be dealt with immediately. He didn't bother to pack, since he would be dragging her back to where she belonged. A few days in the cage would set her in her place. As soon as she served her purpose, he was going to make sure that no one ever saw her again. But not before he altered her a bit. That would be the most fun. 


	11. Chapter 11

As Synthia slept, Vincent kept watch in a chair by her door. She was curled up in a tight ball and her hair had fallen into her face. Getting up, he approached the bed quietly and brushed back the hair with his claw. Seeing how much his claw contrasted with her delicate features, he stepped back and went back to his chair. They would leave as soon as it got light out and they still had a couple hours to go. Whoever this man in white was, he had to have gotten hold of her either after her mother died, or had been around while she was growing up. There was such fear in her eyes when she mentioned him. What confused him though, was how she was willing to sacrifice herself for Barret and Derek, two people she didn't know too well. It made him think of Lucretia and how she sacrificed herself. Covering his eyes with his claw he sighed. The cool metal felt good against his hot forehead.

" Sephiroth…I trusted you." With a start, Vincent looked at Synthia who was talking in her sleep. " No, you're not the Sephiroth I used to know!" Bolting upright, Synthia seemed to be struggling against something. When she fell off the bed, Vincent ran to her side. She had woken up and was looking confused.

" Why am I on the floor?" she asked. Looking around she seemed to expect to see something else.

" You were having a dream," Vincent replied, " do you remember what you dreamt about?"

Synthia shook her head and stood up. He never realized how tall she was for a ten year old. The top of her head reached just past his waist. She would most likely be as tall as her father. " You should try to get some more sleep," he told her quietly.

" Once I wake up I can rarely go back to sleep," was her reply, " besides, I don't want to be caught off guard."

Vincent wrinkled his brow and asked what she meant. She didn't answer, instead she sat cross-legged on the floor and closed her eyes. A faint bubble started to form around her and she opened her eyes and smiled.

" There," she said, " now he can't invade my mind. I was always scared to do that before."

Vincent sat back down on the chair and said, " I've been meaning to ask you about the man in white. Do you know his name? How long have you known him?"

She stared at him for a few moments before answering. Vincent felt that he would never get over how much she looked like Sephiroth and whenever she looked at him, it felt like he was alive and before him.

" He came when I was about five years old. Something about knowing my father and that he had bad news. He stayed with us until my mother died. Then he took me in and started to make me do magic. He told me that I was his servant and that I would bring about something great as long as I listened to him." She stopped for a moment, " He talks to me in my mind and can sometimes manipulate me or those around me. That's why Derek couldn't breath…he always threatens those around me to make me do things. He wanted me to kill Sandra."

" I knew you were up to no good." Turning around, Vincent was startled to see Sandra. " Vincent," she said, " I suggest we get rid of her. Not only can she apparently use magic without materia but she also has the sight. We should leave her here or better yet, leave her out in the mountains."

He had never heard his friend say such things. " Now Sandra," he said but he was interrupted by Synthia.

" I embrace what I have, I don't run from it. The very fact that I am stronger than you makes you angry and I can understand that," said Synthia, " but I am not a weak little girl. Even if you left me in the mountains I would still be able to find you. I'm linked to Vincent somehow."

Vincent stared at her. His blood red eyes drilled into her glowing green ones and he could see she wasn't lying. Suddenly, Synthia sent a ball of energy into Sandra knocking her out. Quick as lightening, Vincent pointed his gun at the girl.

" I had to," she said, " he was manipulating her…know he knows where we are. We have to leave now."

Sandra groaned and stood up. " Wha-" she said, " how did I end up in your room?"

Vincent nodded at Synthia and walked out of the room. Sandra looked at her confused. " What happened?"

" Don't be afraid of your abilities," Synthia replied and smiled, " because you are stronger than you think. I'll need your help eventually." With that, Synthia also walked out leaving a very confused Sandra to follow her.


	12. Chapter 12

sends Vincent to give vincent-taco a hug +

* * *

She could tell the man in white was angry. He had reached Costa del Sol and she wasn't there. Nor was she even within a day's walk of the area. It was her idea to use chocobos. The birds trusted her and didn't run away when she approached them. Thanks to them, they had already gone through Mt. Corel and were heading to North Corel to get to the Gold Saucer. Barrett said he knew someone who could lend them a buggy. Sandra rode up next to her and whispered, " You'll need to stick by us when we get there. One could get lost easily in there." 

" There's something else, isn't there?" asked Synthia, " It has to do with the way I look. I've seen people stare at me…some of them look angry."

Sandra opened her mouth when there was the sound of a fast approaching chocobo. Synthia turned and was relieved to see Vincent pull up. " Is there anything wrong?" he asked. Synthia shook her head but noticed that Vincent was giving Sandra a strange look. What was going on? And more importantly, who was the man on the ship that she saw? She was filled with dread whenever she thought about it. His eyes were the most startling simply because it was like she was looking into her own. White hair could be coincidence but the eyes? Sandra put her hand on her shoulder and said, " Look, you can see the Gold Saucer."

Looking up, Synthia was somewhat dazzled by all the lights and sounds that came from the tall building before her. She appreciated Sandra's effort to ease her mind. However, it was hard for her to not think about what happened in the cargo hold.

When they entered the Gold Saucer, Vincent kept Synthia close to him. Cloud had told him about Dio and he didn't want her to be seen by him. Barrett went ahead to talk to the man while Cloud led them to the Ghost Hotel. He could tell that Synthia was not fond of the chutes and ladders that they had to use. When they were finally in front of the hotel, she huddled against him as they approached the building. Vincent paid for a room and they went to rest while they waited for Barrett. Synthia seemed to be in her own little world and just stared out the window. He feared what was on her mind and hoped that she didn't ask any questions.

" Who the evil man that you were fighting against?" she asked, " What did he look like?"

Cloud stared at her, his glowing blue eyes regarding her thoughtfully. " Is Aeris talking to you again?" he asked. Synthia looked at him.

" She talks to me often. She tells me about you guys…and tells me that I am special. She tells me that I am destined for great things." Synthia paused for a moment, " But you are avoiding my questions…why?"

Vincent looked at her sternly and said, " This is not the time or place to discuss such things. It is not important who the evil man was."

" It is important if he looks like me…" whispered Synthia, then louder she said, " I saw him in the cargo hold. He had a bloody sword and he smiled at me. Then he said-"

Just then Barrett came into the room to tell them that they couldn't use the buggy until the next day. Vincent wasn't paying attention to him though, because he wanted to know what was said to Synthia.

" What did he say to you?" he asked. She looked down for a moment then back up at him. It seemed that she didn't want to tell them now.

" He said…'So it's true…you will do nicely.' Then he raised his sword and swung it at me. I backed away and sent a magic ball at him. I don't remember anything after that."

The blood drained from everyone's face at what they heard. " Aeris says that I am not like him," Synthia continued, " she tells me that…that…it will not end like the man in white wants it to end."

Vincent decided to end the conversation. He could tell that Synthia was becoming more and more troubled. " We will discuss this tomorrow," he said, " for now, I suggest everyone get some sleep."

" She always thought of you," Synthia said to him before hopping in one of the beds.

Vincent looked at her confused. " Who? Aeris?" Synthia shook her head and looked out the window.

" No," she replied, " the moon."

Vincent looked out the window at the moon. It was one of the most beautiful crescent moons he had ever seen. But he didn't know what she meant by the moon, but she needed rest, and he would ask her tomorrow.

Barrett was the first one up the next day since he needed to settle things about the buggy. So it was him that realized that their party was missing a person. He cringed and woke up Vincent who immediately looked at the bed where Synthia had laid down last night. It was now empty and on the pillow was a note. Rushing forward, Vincent picked it up and read out loud as the others woke up.

_I cannot be a danger to you anymore. You all have helped me in so many ways and have protected me as much as you could until now. I must go on by myself. I thank you for all you have done._

_Synthia_

Vincent frantically searched the room, hoping that it was a joke while Barrett and Cloud reread the note. " The way she spells her name…" muttered Cloud, " it's extreme close to synthesis." Vincent stopped and looked at Cloud.

" We need to find her," he said, " I don't care if we have a buggy or not, we leave immediately."


	13. Chapter 13

Synthia knew that Vincent would be angry with her if he ever caught up. She also knew, however, that the farther away she was from them, the less there was a chance of the man in white hurting them. Before she left, she had made everyone fall into a deep sleep so that no one would wake up when she left and wouldn't wake up until she was far away. It was getting dark and the little town she came upon was nearly deserted. She could see the people in their houses sitting down to eat as she quietly made her way through the streets. This place felt familiar and she couldn't shake the feeling that something major happened here. At the end of the street was a huge mansion and she was hit with a wave of heat. Stumbling, she leaned against a tree as images flashed through her mind. There was a great fire…and that man…but Cloud was there and another man with black hair. Synthia could tell that the mansion was deserted so she decided to spend the night there. As she entered, her heart started to pound and she realized that this may have been a bad idea. But she was already inside so she might as well look around.

There were so many memories here...she could feel them washing over her as she went from room to room. What made her confused was that Vincent had been here, as well as the others. When she walked into the back courtyard she was started to see a well-kept garden. Apparently, someone cared enough for the place to take care of the garden. Back inside, she made her way upstairs and down the right hand hallway. She entered a room that seemed like a dead end until she walked up to a wall and it opened. It was really strange to find an entry into the basement on the second floor. The stairs spiraled down into the dark but something pulled her forward. Carefully, she walked down the stairs and into the basement. It was cool and she shivered slightly and pulled the shawl closer around her shoulders. Secrets…this place was full of them. Timidly, she entered a random room and was horrified to see several coffins. Approaching the one in the middle, she knew that Vincent had been in this one. But she knew he wasn't dead…or undead for that matter. Leaving the room she continued down the basement until she came upon a library…or was it a lab? There were two huge tubes of water and several other scientific instruments. Aeris's soft voice startled her as it described what had happened here…to Vincent along with the woman he loved. One name stood out…Hojo. Synthia remembered the man in white mentioning that name…usually in anger.

She started to randomly pick out books and read them, hoping that one of them would tell her about this place. Then she saw it…a journal with the name Hojo on it. Flipping it open to a random page she started to read.

_My idiot brother thought he had come up with the perfect project. He wanted to introduce my son to some woman he had met. The fool thought that if Sephiroth and this woman had a child together, that he could do an experiment on how Mako affects infants. He has always been jealous of the success of my experiment and that my wife, Lucretia was able to give birth to a human with Jenova cells. Sephiroth is too strong to fall in love. Nor does he have the time._

Synthia stopped reading. Lucretia…Sephiroth…the book fell out of her hands as her mind was bombarded with images. Clutching her head, she bit her lip to keep from screaming. Sephiroth was the man she saw in the cargo hold…but he seemed different. He seemed happy…she saw him meeting her mother. His eyes lit up when he saw the young woman. The same way Vincent's eyes lit up whenever he saw Lucretia before Hojo got to her. It felt like her heart was about to break. Both had wanted so badly to tell each other the truth…but they couldn't. After the images passed by, she picked up the book again. This entry was a few weeks later.

_I caught Sephiroth with that woman. I sent him away from here…but if I know my son, he'll try to see her again. I'll have to keep an eye on him. I think the woman may be pregnant. If she is, the child must be destroyed. But for now, I have sent her to Junon. It will take Sephiroth a lot longer to find her if I keep moving her around. The moment she shows signs of being with child, she'll conveniently disappear._

It was then she knew why her mother was always looking around fearfully and why she was never allowed outside. Somehow her mother had known what would have happened and ran away. Five years later, there was a fire here…and five years after that her mother died. Maybe her mother was linked to Sephiroth through Jenova cells. Sephiroth…her father.

" I've finally found you."

Synthia stiffened and turned around slowly. The man in white stood blocking her way. Before she could attack he pulled out a yellow orb and she was unable to move. " You have caused me a lot of trouble. I see you've found my brother's journal. Hojo was always the type to not let anyone best him…but I have." Against her will, she started to walk towards him. " Now my dear, you will come with me. It's time to meet your father." He pushed her into a dark corner and she was startled to feel something there. A bright light lit up the room and when it faded away, she was looking at glowing green eyes.

Outside, a group of teenagers were just about to enter the mansion when they heard a scream. " See!" yelled one, " I told you it was haunted."

" Let's get out of here!" said another and they ran off into the night. After that, the night was silent, even the crickets didn't make a sound. Above the moon glowed a faint green then blue then went back to normal.


	14. Chapter 14

Dr. Hojo watched in glee as the dark mass took shape after he had thrown the little brat into it. It was sad that she would never know the power she truly had. She screamed and started to back away as green eyes stared out from the dark. Backing up, she ran into him and he grabbed her roughly by the shoulder. Taking a syringe he stabbed it into her other shoulder and she went limp. Letting her fall to the floor, he stepped over her to the man that was now standing in the corner.

" Ha! If only my brother could see what I have done," he muttered. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at him.

" Why am I here? If you were to bring me back you could have at least made sure I was in the crater."

Dr. Hojo bowed slightly, " I am sorry…but she came here instead of the crater. Something drew her here." He watched as Sephiroth walked over to the unconscious girl and flipped her over with his toe.

" Whoever this is, you made her look like me. I don't know how you got my DNA or who you managed to manipulate into having her but if you were going to make a clone of me, you could have at least made it male. And what would it matter if she came here or the crater. If you brought me back, then you have the materia to do it anywhere."

It was at this moment that Dr. Hojo knew he could try to control Sephiroth. He had knowledge of what happened ten years ago while Sephiroth seemed to have forgotten.

" You have it all wrong," he said, " she is no clone…she is your daughter. And there is so much more to her than meets the eye."

Sephiroth laughed harshly. " I was never with a woman, therefore how could she be my daughter?" He brushed back Synthia's hair to get a better look at her face. " She looks exactly like me, so it must be a clone."

Dr. Hojo shook his head. " Come with me," he said, " I will find proof. I know it's somewhere around here. Then I will set the bait for the ones who destroyed you."

As Dr. Hojo walked further into the study, he didn't see Sephiroth kneel next to Synthia and continue to stare at her. He also didn't see him notice the shawl and lightly touch it.

* * *

Vincent breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Nibelheim. Sandra had sensed Synthia's energy there and he was determined to get to her before anyone else did. He was angry at her, but right now he just wanted to make sure that she was okay. The monsters inside of him stirred as he stared at the small town. They liked the girl, especially Chaos because she was not afraid. He had to remind himself that she most likely saw horrid things with the man in white.

Sandra put a hand on his arm. " I don't think we should go Vincent," she said, " there's something…wrong." She didn't want to add that the strong imprint of Synthia's energy had weakened to the point that she had to extend her senses farther than she was used to. " I think it's a trap," she continued, " I keep getting the feeling that she is not aware of anything right now."

Vincent shook his head, " I have to go after her. I have to protect her."

Cloud walked up to him and said, " I know you see this as a way to make up for Lucretia. It wasn't your fault Vincent, she made her choice and there is no going back."

"And you couldn't have stopped it," Barrett added, knowing what Vincent was about to say, " What's done is done Vincent…you have to let go of the past."

" It is not about Lucretia," Vincent snapped, " it is about Synthia. She may be able to fend for herself but she is still a little girl. She needs the comfort of knowing that there are people who will not abandon her."

It annoyed Vincent that everyone kept bringing up Lucretia. Deep down, he knew she was gone, and that he would never see her again. But maybe the forgiveness of his sins lay in protecting her granddaughter. Narrowing his eyes, he continued to walk toward the town. If it was a trap, there was nothing that would be able to stop him. By tonight, Synthia would be safe and sound with the group. And hopefully, they could end the terror that the man in white had bestowed upon her once and for all.

* * *

Synthia pretended to be unconscious as Sephiroth rolled her over. Though her eyes were closed, her third eye was wide open and taking everything in. She would never admit it, but it hurt when she heard Sephiroth say that she could have at least been male. When Dr. Hojo walked away, she was a bit surprised that Sephiroth continued to stare at her, then slightly panicked as he touched the shawl. The shawl was the only thing of her mother's she was allowed to keep and if he took that away, she would have to fight tooth and nail for it. When he walked away to join Dr. Hojo, she slowly sat up. Keeping her eyes on the men she quietly moved towards the exit. She was sure she was home free when both men turned around and looked at her.

" Wretched girl," muttered Dr. Hojo as he threw something at her. There was smoke and she couldn't breath. The last thing she remembered was gloved hands catching her as she fell. Little did she, or Dr. Hojo, know, the shawl had sparked something in Sephiroth's mind. A faraway memory that had been buried for a long time.


	15. Chapter 15

Midgar- eleven years ago ….

Sephiroth was bored. Extremely bored. There was nothing for him to do in Midgar and he didn't really have any friends. Everyone stayed away from him because of all the Shin-Ra soldiers that surrounded him. One would have thought that he was under arrest if it hadn't been for all the orders he had been issuing out. He was twenty-one, there had to be something to do around here. He did know that there was something about him that made all the local girls stare, and it was fun to see how much they blushed when he smiled at them. But there was one woman who didn't blush or divert her eyes. She had blonde hair with green eyes and was far more beautiful than the other girls. Instead, she would just toss her head and continue with whatever she was doing. Sephiroth had half a mind to see if he could try to meet her. There was a knock on his door and Dr. Hojo walked in.

_What does he want now? _ thought Sephiroth as he sat up in bed _Probably for me to discipline a soldier for not doing some minor detail. What an anal man._ " Come on out here boy," the older man said, " there's someone I want you to meet."

This greatly interested him and he hoped it was someone who was his age. Or at least someone he could have an intellectual conversation with. When he went outside, there she was, surrounded by soldiers. She was clutching a case to her chest and didn't look too happy to be there. When she saw him, here eyes narrowed to tiny green slits and she lifted her chin. One of the soldiers shoved her rudely forward until she was face to face with him. She shot a look towards the soldier who had pushed her forward. The soldier stiffened then walked like a robot to his friends. When he got there, he seemed to shake himself then looked at the woman in awe. Dr. Hojo took her by the arm as he introduced her.

" This is Saga," he said, " she's the local fortune teller. I've invited her to read your fortune."

_Invited or forced? _Thought Sephiroth as he held out his hand to shake hers. Saga gave him a strange look then shook his hand. _She's so much prettier up close._

Saga snatched her hand back, which made Dr. Hojo shake her slightly and start to lecture her on manners. Back inside, they sat in a small sitting room and she opened her case. Inside there were cards, a pendulum, stones of many shapes and sizes and an ouija board. Sephiroth was a bit disappointed. He had no doubt that she was just someone trying to make a living.

" I do hope Dr. Hojo," she said, " that you understand that I do not accept any money for my services. I do this to help others, not for personal gain."

" Yes yes, of course, now go on and read his fortune." Dr. Hojo seemed interested in seeing what she would say while Sephiroth merely was happy to at least be addressed by her.

Saga held out her hand and asked for his. When she touched it, he felt a slight electrical shock. Slowly, she traced the lines on his hand and examined his fingers and knuckles.

" You are unmatched when it comes to skills on the battlefield," she said, " and you will continue to have that luck. At least until…" At this point, she shook her head. " There will come a time when you will learn something…and the truth will either set you free or drive you mad."

Dr. Hojo harrumphed and said, " You'd best tell him what he wants to hear."

" Don't you mean what _you_ want to hear?" she asked angrily. " I tell the truth, nothing more. If you cannot handle it-"

She was cut off by a slap across the face. Sephiroth quickly caught the older man's hand.

" Dr. Hojo, where is your head?!" he demanded, " How dare you hit a woman!" Saga was closing her case and started to get up. " Please," Sephiroth said as he reached for her arm, " I'd very much like you to finish my fortune."

Saga fixed him with a cold stare, " You fortune Sephiroth, is that sometimes knowledge is a curse. And that it can make or break you."

Shaking his hand off, she stalked out the room. Running to the window, he saw her run inside a nearby house. Looking towards Dr. Hojo the room seemed to darken as his anger started to rise.

" You may have messed up whatever vague chance I may have had to make a friend. I want you to stay away from her. From now on, I will be the only one of our party to talk to her." With that he stalked out of the room. He didn't see Dr. Hojo smile and rub his hands together with glee.

Five apologies, two boxes of chocolates, three dozen roses and a kitten later, Sephiroth found himself sitting in a quaint living room with yet another bouquet of flowers. His dark clothes contrasted greatly with the light yellow and cream decorations. Saga's mother, Adi, served him some tea and sat down. _She looks very much like her mother_ thought Sephiroth.

" You know, it was the kitten that won her over. Saga has always loved animals as you can see," she said, motioning to two other cats and a dog sleeping in front of the fireplace. The new kitten, for the better part of half an hour, had tried to get the other animals to play and was now trying to wedge itself in the midst of the animals to sleep. The dog, who was quite big, opened one eye and shifted slightly to make room for the kitten. The kitten started to purr as it closed its eyes to fall asleep. Sephiroth could see into a bedroom at the back of the house. There were a couple cages with rabbits and a fish tank.

" She's late," Adi said, " usually she is home by now. Well, I guess you'll have to settle with me for a little while longer."

" I'm surprised the animals get along so well. I would think that they would be territorial."

" Oh no," was the response, " they know that Saga loves each and every one of them. She can communicate with them you know."

Right then, the door burst open and Saga rushed in. She had a black shawl covering her head and a green dress on. " I'm so sorry I'm late," she said, " the shop was extremely busy and I couldn't leave poor old Mr. Tap to fend for himself."

Adi knew better than that. She knew that this had been a test to see if the young man was genuinely interested in talking. If he wasn't, he would have left by now.

Sephiroth stood and handed her the flowers. " I would think that a fortune teller would be able to know if a shop was going to be busy or not," he said teasingly. She smiled at him and his heart melted.

" Even fortune tellers can be surprised Sephiroth," she replied. After putting the flowers in a vase, she went through the tradition of giving attention to each of her animals. She fed the fish and petted the rabbits. Then moved on to the cats who had woken up and were rubbing against her legs. The dog sat patiently until his mistress patted him on the head and scratched him behind his ears. Sephiroth couldn't help but think what a wonderful mother she would make someday.

" Sometimes I think I spoil them by paying so much attention to them," Saga said to Sephiroth as she finally sat down, " but these animals are like my children. Why are you blushing?"

Sephiroth shook his head and was surprised when the large dog nudged his hand in hopes of getting someone to scratch him behind the ears again. " I have to apologize for the behavior of Dr. Hojo. He can be a bit…eccentric at time. For some reason he's obsessed with me, though I don't know why."

Saga, petting the large orange cat on her lap said, " I would be cautious around him. He seems to be a very dangerous man."

They talked well into the night and as he left, Sephiroth made Saga promise she would see him again. He knew then, that this was the woman for him…and that she would be his wife.

* * *

Sephiroth slowly opened his eyes and studied Dr. Hojo as he checked on the girl in the cage. His dream had seemed so real. Saga…she had been so beautiful. Could they have had a child? They did after all marry in secret. They had been separated a week after they had said their vows. When he went back to Midgar to look for her, she couldn't be found. Even her mother didn't know where she was or at least refused to tell him. Wherever she went, she took her animals too. Was Synthia really his daughter? He looked closer at her as she stared at him from inside the cage. She seemed to know something that he didn't because her eyes narrowed slightly as if trying to see something then she looked quickly away.

" He did force her," she said, as she huddled in the corner and closed her eyes. Sephiroth got up and walked to the cage.

" What did you say?" he asked, but she refused to say anything else and kept her eyes closed. It reminded him so much of how Saga would say something and go on as if she didn't say anything. He reached into the cage and touched her hair. There was a slight electrical shock and looked Dr. Hojo who was staring at him.

" She really is your daughter."

Sephiroth straightened and said, " I know." He didn't tell Dr. Hojo that he now remembered everything. " But who was her mother?" He had to keep up a charade…at least until he knew why his daughter was with a man that he loathed and not with her mother.


	16. Chapter 16

Vincent approached the mansion and narrowed his eyes. There were so many memories here and it was hard not to think about them. Sandra had a tight grip on his sleeve.

" I still don't think we should go in," she said, " the whole place seems off."

Shaking his head, Vincent approached the door and saw a note nailed to the wood.

_To find the girl you must return to your resting place._

Tearing the note off and crumpling it, Vincent let loose a few curse words. Cloud looked at him through the corner of his eye. It seemed that Barrett wasn't the only one good at cursing. Sandra murmured something and Vincent shook his head.

" I will go inside alone," Vincent said, " if it is a trap, then at least the rest of you will be able to go get help." _Though I doubt there will be anything left if someone has harmed her_ Vincent thought. He pried Sandra's hand off his sleeve and entered the mansion. Immediately the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Sandra was right, there was something out of place here. Slowly he made his way to the stairs to get to the room with access to the basement. His heart was pounding and kept looking around to make sure there weren't any traps. He had felt this feeling in the air before, when Sephiroth was around. The air was heavy with his presence. Approaching the door to the basement there was a creak in the floorboards behind him. Quick as lightening he un holstered his gun and pointed it toward the doorway right at Cloud, Barrett and Sandra.

" I thought I told you to wait outside," he said with quiet anger. This was something that he needed to concentrate on, it was easier to worry about one life rather than four. Sandra shot him a defiant look and his red brown eyes darkened. Hastily she grabbed both Cloud and Barrett and made a quick exit. Turning around the wall opened and he descended into darkness.

When he set foot on the hard packed earth of the basement, he looked held his gun at the ready. Cerberus had been through a lot with him and had never let him down. He approached the door where the three coffins were stored and opened the door. The coffin he was held in was still in the center…and the lid was nailed shut.

* * *

Synthia didn't remember falling asleep but her eyes were open and it was pitch black. Feeling around her, her heart tightened with fear. She was in a wooden box…a coffin. Nearly fainting, she calmed herself down. Pounding at the wood with her small hands, she shouted, " Let me out! Someone! Help!" 

A tear fell down her cheek and she was hoping that she would be free again. There was so much she wanted to do. She wanted to explore Midgar and travel. But most of all, she wanted to see Vincent again. Despite how they started out, she cared deeply for him like a daughter would for a father. He was cold and distant so he wouldn't get hurt and he had let her into his life. She knew he cared for her and did not care who her father was anymore. Then she realized that this must be a trap for him and his friends. They did after all destroy Sephiroth and Dr. Hojo did say that he was going to being them back so Sephiroth could have his revenge. Desperately, she tried to contact Sandra or someone else in the group to tell them not to come in and to stay far away. With renewed vigor, she started to punch and kick as best as she can. She didn't know how long she was at it but she was starting to get tired. Her hands were bloody and she was afraid to use magic in such a small space. As a last resort, she started to pray. She prayed that she could get out, that Vincent and his friends would stay away and that no ill will come of this. Tired and hopeless, Synthia closed her eyes and waited. Suddenly the lid was wrenched off and she found herself staring at Vincent's pale face. He looked startled to see her still alive. With her last bit of strength, she grabbed his shirt and said, " You have to get out, it's a trap." Vincent grabbed her arms and pulled her out of the coffin then she lost consciousness.

* * *

Sephiroth hated the fact that he allowed that man to stuff his daughter in a coffin. He noticed that it was when she was asleep that he didn't get shocked when he tried to touch her. Hojo had cast aside the shawl and cursed at it. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and picked up the shawl. If only Synthia had looked like her mother, he was sure that Dr. Hojo would have left her alone. Hojo left the room for a minute and he took the opportunity to brush back the hair that had fallen over Synthia's face. 

" As soon as I get rid of them, we can settle down," he said, " I'll find a home somewhere that's private. I'll find someone to give you schooling. Being who we are, we can't venture out into the world. Your mother would have wanted me to keep you safe. If anyone from Shin-Ra has survived and knew you existed, they would try to find you." Sighing he had to face the facts. Saga would not have wanted him to keep their daughter secluded, Professor Hojo may not be around anymore but there was still threats out there. He stepped away just in time for the Doctor to come in with nails and nail the lid down on the coffin.

Later he watched with a broken heart as she tried to get out. When Vincent came in, he nearly attacked but the others weren't with him. Then he watch with jealous rage as Synthia reached out to his enemy who could touch her with no consequence. That man meant nothing to her, she was in no way related to him so why did she readily follow Vincent rather than her own father? Vincent started to take her away and he retreated into the shadows. Dr. Hojo had something planned for Vincent and he had to wait until all the people who contributed in destroying him were together before having his revenge.


	17. Chapter 17

Vincent carried Synthia up the stairs where she regained consciousness. She stared at him and said, " There's something I have to tell you."

Vincent shook his head, " Not now, we need to get back outside with the others." He held up his hand when she started to argue. She was alive and right now he wanted to keep her alive. Staying in this house wasn't a smart idea.

" You don't understand," she said as he held on to her with one hand and his gun in the other, " Sephiroth is back."

He stopped, causing her to crash into him. " What do you mean?"

" I mean he's back…as in Dr. Hojo used me to bring him back."

Vincent kicked himself mentally for not thinking of Hojo's brother. He looked at Synthia who looked genuinely scared then she sniffed and her bottom lip started to tremble.

" He said that I could have at least been male." At this point she burst into tears. Vincent was startled and looked around. Putting his hand on her head he said, " He probably didn't know what he was saying. Sephiroth…," he sighed at this point and said instead, "Synthia, we need to get out of here. I promise once I get you to safety I'll buy you a kitten or a puppy or whatever you prefer."

Synthia looked at him with shiny eyes, " You'd really do that for me?" Vincent nodded and he was rewarded with a small smile.

They started down the stairs to the foyer when Synthia suddenly waved her hand. Something blasted against the barrier she just put up and Dr. Hojo stepped into view.

" I'm sorry, but you can't take her," he said, " she belongs to me."

Synthia straightened and replied, " I belong to no one!" Vincent let loose a mass of bullets in Hojo's direction and Hojo retaliated with bullets of his own. Grabbing Synthia, Vincent hauled her behind a large piece of stone for cover.

" You stay here," he said as he reloaded Cerberus.

" No," she replied, " I can use magic to at least distract him."

Before he could stop her, Synthia leaped over the stone and sent out a massive ball of ice towards Hojo along with a sheet of lightening. As Hojo tried to avoid the attack, Vincent took aim and emptied another clip of bullets. Grabbing Synthia again, they started to run for the door but Synthia suddenly stopped.

" My shawl!" She started to run toward the small heap of black cloth before Vincent could stop her. He started to go after her but Hojo started shooting again and he got distracted. Synthia had just grabbed her shawl when Hojo took aim at her and fired. There was a scream and a blur of black. Hojo seemed to suspend in the air for a second before slumping to the ground revealing Sephiroth behind him.

" What the fuck?!" shouted Barrett who had just entered the mansion. They had been at the entrance of the village when they started to hear the chaos. Other people from the town had started to gather around the mansion.

Quick as lightening both men took aim at Sephiroth but he had Synthia in front of him. Smiling slightly, he wrapped an arm around her waist and started to fly away.

" Vincent!" shouted Synthia as she tried to reach for him. She struggled against Sephiroth but he was much stronger than she. The last image of her that Vincent saw was scared glowing green eyes along with cold ones filled with hate.

* * *

Sephiroth had kept the shawl for a reason. He knew that she wouldn't be able to resist going after the only think left of her mother. Now she was with him and he knew where he was headed. Synthia struggled continued to struggle against him and send electric shocks but his grip never wavered. After seeing what she could do, there was much more to her than he thought there was. It seems that his cells along with the abilities that Saga had bestowed upon their daughter had made her extremely unique. Not to mention the Mako she had been exposed to. He was curious how she had survived the infusion of Mako energy at such a young age. The only explanation was that it was done in small doses over a long period of time. She was saying something and he shifted his attention to what she was saying. 

"…and I want to go back. Vincent needs me. You can't keep me against my will."

Little did she know that he could. He was stronger and now he had the materia that he took from Hojo. There was a stronger shock of electricity and it took him by surprise. His grip loosened and Synthia pushed him away, falling to the earth below. The shock did something to him because he couldn't get his body to respond the way he wanted it to. As Synthia fell, he saw her twist herself so she was falling headfirst. Reaching out, a pillar of ice started to form from her hand. As she approached the ice, it turned into a water bubble cushioning her fall. At this point he was able to control his body and he started to soar to the place where she was going to land. When she did land she took off running much faster than he thought she'd be able to. She didn't look back to see where he was. Concentrating on the sleep materia, he sent out the spell. Twirling around, Synthia tried to put up a barrier but it was too late. The spell hit her and she stumbled, collapsing to the ground. Sephiroth landed and picked her up, then took off again. He could already see the crater and couldn't help but feel a sense of homecoming. This would do perfectly to return to the place of his last battle. Little did he know, that the battle he was expecting was not the one he was going to get.


	18. Chapter 18

Vincent approached Dr. Hojo who was chuckling and muttering to himself. Hojo seemed to be so proud of himself, even though he was dying. Crouching down next to him, Vincent said, " I want to know everything about Synthia."

Dr. Hojo looked at him and smirked. " Such an interesting girl. Have you seen the things she can do? I taught her that. She has an amazing capability to retain any information fed to her. All I had to do was show her once and I never had to show her again. It was amazing to have power over something so deadly."

Vincent was starting to loose patience. " I have no time to hear you talk about yourself. I want to know how Synthia's mother let you near her. I want to know what you did to Synthia."

Dr. Hojo took a shuddering breath then replied, " Strange how if you threaten someone, they let you do whatever you want. All I had to do was tell Saga that I would reveal their location to my brother. She knew he wanted them dead. When Synthia was an infant, I started to infuse her with Mako. Over time, her body readily accepted it and started to store it. How interesting it was, to see all that Mako get sucked into such a small body."

Grabbing Hojo around the neck with his claw he came close to making his death quicker but Sandra stopped him. " You would risk killing an innocent for your own selfish purposes?" demanded Vincent. " I should kill you now."

" But then you won't know the most interesting part. And she didn't have to fear dying. She has Jenova cells because of Sephiroth plus Saga was psychic. Synthia had a lot of strength instilled in her so she was born resilient. Can you imagine how powerful a child of Sephiroth and a psychic would be if she were to be infused with an extreme amount of Mako? The things she could do."

Things started to make sense now to Vincent. How Synthia could talk to Aeris and why she was always saying little riddles. Not only could Synthia use magic differently, she was psychic. No wonder she wasn't afraid of Chaos. She knew that it was him behind that fierce exterior. Dr. Hojo was losing a lot of blood but Vincent had one more question. It was something that had been bugging him and the others for a long time now.

" How can she use magic without materia? She didn't even know what it was."

Dr. Hojo started to laugh hysterically, coughing up blood. With his last breath he replied, " Do you think someone as powerful as her would need materia? She doesn't need to have materia to do magic. She IS materia."

* * *

Sephiroth studied Dr. Hojo's journal. Synthia's body had absorbed the Mako. She was a living, breathing piece of materia. It was no wonder why she could do the spells he saw her perform. It was almost like a tapestry the way she wove the elements together. Getting up he exited the small cave glancing back to make sure Synthia was still asleep. In his haste to get to the crater, he had forgotten about food. Some father he was. Running his hand through his hair he turned around only to be hit with a sheet of ice. He barely had enough time to dodge another attack. Synthia stood there with a fireball in her hands, glaring at him.

" Stay away from me." Throwing the fireball he easily stepped aside and countered with his own fire spell. The attack didn't reach her because she was directing a stream of water at it while sending lightening his way. He tried to use silence on her but she kept moving around. The attacks went back and forth for about an hour, neither one tiring before Sephiroth was able to silence her magic. She seemed surprised that she couldn't use any and grabbed his sword that he had left leaning against the wall.

Now he was really impressed. " You do know that only I can handle that sword," he said quietly. She lifted her chin and replied, " Why don't you come closer and find out if that's true or not?"

" You will give me back my sword. I am willing to let you have free reign of the crater but if you are to run into that man or his friends you are not to talk to them."

" Go to hell!" she shouted at him, getting into an attack position, sword raised horizontally over her head.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, " You watch your mouth young lady. Do as I say. Give me the sword. NOW!"

" You can't tell me what to do. You're not-" She stopped and snapped her mouth shut. Instead, she threw the sword down and crossed her arms. He knew what she was going to say. It hurt him more than he could bear and he got angry with himself for letting this child who he didn't even know affect him so much.

" Continue what you were going to say," he demanded.

Synthia scowled at him. " My father was a brave man. Not a murderer. You've killed so many people in cold blood with that sword…and for what? You can't be my father. A brave man would not kill in cold blood."

He heard Saga in those words, and he was ashamed of what he had done in the past. But he had to kill one more time. To take revenge on those who had destroyed him before.

" Why can't you leave them alone?" she asked, " They fought against you because you were going to destroy this planet. Everything on it would have been gone…you would have killed my mom…and me."

But he didn't know they existed. They were not in the reports…but then any evidence would have been erased at Professor Hojo's orders. He could remember when the professor found him with Saga. He had been sent away after that. Saga disappeared off the face of the planet. It was when he found out about Jenova that everything seemed to leave him, leaving only anger, hatred and the need for revenge. He had a child now, but he couldn't shake the need to destroy Vincent and the others. Turning, he left the cave and with one hand, pushed a large rock in the entrance, leaving enough room for air to get in. As he walked away he could hear magic being thrown at the rock. But the rock was strong and he knew when he came back, Synthia would have probably tired herself out enough to be asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for being M.I.A. for so long. Here's another chapter...I know it is short and I am sorry :-(. I should be writing another one soon...hopefully. Thanks for you patience!

* * *

Sandra watched as Vincent paced the small room at Bone Village. They were waiting for the others to arrive before continuing to the Crater. She could tell that Vincent was growing impatient, especially since it had been three days since Sephiroth had taken Synthia.

" What is taking them so long?" asked Vincent, " For all we know she could be dead already."

Sandra sighed and replied, " She's not dead...I would have felt a change in the air if she did. I'm not as powerful as she is, but I can sense her every now and then."

Red XIII entered the room with Barrett and Cloud. " Tifa and the others should be here soon. Cid had to make some last minute adjustments to the airship."

" About time," huffed Vincent as he leaned against a wall and crossed his arms. He seemed to get lost in his thoughts and Sandra could do nothing but watch him. When he had walked into the shop with the others she had known that it wasn't a social call. And then when she tried to look into the child's past...such pain and anguish. It had caused her to clutch her head in pain because for a few moments, all that Synthia had endured was thrown upon her. She was glad that Vincent was there to snap her out of it and only wished that Vincent had gone with her advice not to go to Nibelheim. But what if they didn't go to Nibelheim? Would they still be in the same predicament they were in today? What if Synthia hadn't looked like anyone in particular? What if...what if... Sandra had to stop this or else she would go crazy. These questions didn't help now. What needed to be asked was how they were going to at least distract Sephiroth so they can get to Synthia.

" Not to bring anything up," said Cloud, " but it will be much harder to get to the Crater than it was last time. Sephiroth has something to protect now. I don't know what Synthia will be used for...but he certainly won't let anyone near her."

Vincent scowled, " I realize that," he replied, " but we have to try." Suddenly he straightened up. " Sandra...he doesn't know about you does he?"

Sandra looked startled for a moment then she realized something. " I don't think he has seen me. If I could keep hidden, I can get to Synthia while you guys duke it out and get her to safety. I can't promise that she won't want to fight...but it is worth a try. Sephiroth has eyes for revenge...not for some random woman to walk right where Synthia is."

Barrett shook his head, " I would much rather go get her. Sephiroth's rage is immense right now. He won't care who he kills if it means not letting anyone near his daughter. I should know...I would do the same if I thought people were going to take away my daughter from me."

"Whoa," said Sandra, " I think she's trying to send me something. It's all jumbled though."

Immediately everyone grew quiet as Sandra closed her eyes and started to concentrate. " Cave in Crater...Always watching...Trying to escape...I will...NO!" Her eyes flew open as Tifa, Cid, Yuffie and Cait Sith walked into the room. " We need to leave."

" Good," said Cid, " I've been dying for a good fight."

* * *

_Saga smiled at him as he entered the small kitchen. Adi made sure there was tea and left to give the two privacy. Sephiroth watched as Saga finished chopping up vegetables and dropped them in a pot of boiling water._

_" Mr. Tap is sick," she said, " I'm making him some soup and fresh bread. He has been a widower for several years now and doesn't really have anyone to care for him."_

_Sitting down Sephiroth replied, " That is very kind of you." The large dog got up from his spot by Saga and ambled to Sephiroth nudging his hand. While he petted the dog, Sephiroth chuckled as the cats started to rub against his legs, each vying for his attention. Looking up, he found Saga smiling at him. " They love you," she said, " animals are excellent judges of character."_

_" I have a question," he replied. She looked at him expectantly and leaned against the sink. Silence filled the air except for the soft bubbling of the water on the stove._

_" We've known each other for over a month...it may not seem a long time but you are the only person that is extremely close to me. I care about you..." he paused there and wrinkled his brow._

_" I care about you too Sephiroth. I never thought I would to tell you the truth. I always thought you were full of yourself always smiling at the girls to make them blush."_

_" You not even giving me the time of day is what attracted me in the first place," replied Sephiroth smiling, " I thuoght that I never would get to meet you until Dr. Hojo brought you over...but that is not what I wanted to say."_

_He took a deep breath and said, " What I wanted to say is that you are an amazing woman and I am sure that you would make an amazing wife. And I was wondering if you would marry me..."_

_Again there was silence. Saga's face showed no emotion and she simply stared at him. " Saga please," Sephiroth said nervously, " say something."_

_" Yes." He wasn't sure what she meant by that until she was hugging him._

Sephiroth shook himself from yet another dream. He had never dreamed before...but now all his dreams were of Saga. Even when he simply closed his eyes her face was there. He had been right about Synthia throwing magic at the rock. Each time he had come back she had tired herself out and was asleep. He often took the opportunity to brush the hair out of face or to touch her head without fear of gettng shocked. Usually when she awoke, he had a plate of food in front of her. She would take the food and a barrier would go up. He often slept outside the cave to give her privacy and so that he could make sure she didn't run away. Three days had passed quickly and he was growing restless. Why hadn't those people come yet? Whenever he looked at Synthia, it seemed like she was expecting something so he was constantly on his guard. He was extremely tired tonight and thought he tried to fight it, he slipped into a deep sleep again.

Meanwhile inside the cave, Synthia was wide awake. She had taken to throwing magic at the large rock until she was sure that Sephiroth was gone then laying down and sleeping to conserve her energy. Right now, she had tons of it and hopefully it would help her at least get to a place where she could send Sandra a clear message. Without Sephiroth knowing, she had been sending extremely small Sleep spells in hopes that he would eventually fall into a deep sleep. She had been halfway across the cave when she saw him stir. Sitting still as a statue, she watched with baited breath silently snaking a couple more sleeping spells his way. Thankfully, he fell back asleep and she was able to make it completely out of the cave. Moving silently, she kept her eyes on Sephiroth until she rounded the corner and he was out of sight. She was extremely light on her feet, so when she ran, she made no sound. When she got a hint of fresh air, she followed it to a small window in the rock. It was pitch black outside, but she could see stars.

Immediately concentrating on Sandra, she started to send her message: " I am in a cave in the Crater. Sephiroth is always around and always watching. I am trying to escape right now. I will try to-" Something roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the window. "No!" cried Synthia as she was spun around to stare into green eyes glowing with anger.


	20. Chapter 20

Vincent stood on the deck of the airship, arms crossed, lost in thought. The Crater grew closer and he narrowed his eyes. The others let him be, knowing that he was not in the mood for talking. He visualized Synthia most likely scared but not showing it. He could see her glaring at Sephiroth and for all he knew she had already tried to attack him. There was ghost of a touch on his cheek and Vincent gripped the banister. His eyes wide, he tried to look into the far distance. The touch on his cheek…Chaos stirred when it happened and he knew that Synthia had reached out to him. The demons within him were soothed by her presence. In fact, everyone seemed to be more lighthearted when she was around.

_It's because she wants to be accepted…to have a family_ he thought. However they were both doomed to be lone wolves, people who had to take care of themselves and face their inner demons alone. To become close would be a risk for anyone that knew them. Despite himself though, he had let Cloud and the gang become close. And Sandra, despite his efforts to keep her at arm's length had become like a sister to him. He let out a sigh.

" We're about to land Vincent."

He turned to face Tifa who placed a hand on his arm. " You really care about her don't you? I cannot wait to meet her. Cloud tells me that she is the total opposite of Sephiroth though she looks exactly like him."

" I can't say if she is the total opposite. She hides the similarities deep within her. For her, it is enough that she looks like him, she tries very hard to not be like him."

Cloud came out to join them. " We have quite a hike. According to Sandra, they're deep within the Crater. Deeper than last time."

Red-brown eyes stared into the crater beneath them as the airship slowly descended to a safe landing spot. " How long will it take to get to where they are?"

Cloud winced and replied, " Another few days. Deeper down, it's like a maze with plenty of dead ends."

" Let's hope that it doesn't take that long…tell the others to prepare for battle."

* * *

Synthia's eyes snapped open and she stared at Sephiroth across the cave. He never slept and whenever he did leave the cave, he sent a sleep spell so powerful that it blew through her barrier, knocking her out for a couple hours. When she woke, he would use a drain spell to make sure she didn't have the upper hand. She had been dreaming of Vincent again, he was getting closer. So close in fact, that when she touched his cheek, she actually felt his skin. Squeezing her eyes shut, she held back tears. She missed him so. There was a scuffling and she opened her eyes an glared at Sephiroth who was placing a plate of food in front of her.

" Why keep me alive if you're just going to keep me in this place? I'll die here."

Sephiroth looked startled that she even spoke to him. " The world is no place for us. That is why we must stay here, at least until I can find a place suitable for us."

" You will never find it. People will recognize you. When I was traveling, people knew who I was. They knew that I was related to you somehow and for that they hate me."

" Did Saga raise a weakling?" Sephiroth demanded, " A coward who cannot see beyond the problem?"

Standing up, Synthia clenched her fists. " Don't speak of my mother that way! I'm stronger than you'll ever be because at least I'm not filled with hate and the thirst for revenge! I can see far beyond what you can, I can see that you haven't changed even after finding out that you are a father. You are the same Sephiroth that Vincent and the others destroyed. You are still a monster!"

Unsheathing his sword, Sephiroth held it to her neck, anger radiating from him. Synthia smiled cruelly, " See," she whispered, " you would kill your own daughter." A trickle of blood slid down her neck. Sephiroth sheathed his sword and turned his back to her.

" You say that I am filled with hate. What about you? You hate me with every fiber of your being. I thought your mother told you I was a good man."

" Good men don't kill in cold blood."

Sephiroth started to chuckle, " Really? Why don't you ask your precious Vincent? He was a Turk before he was what he is today. Turks killed in cold blood. They kidnapped, ransomed and protected people who wouldn't think twice about killing an innocent child. If you can see so much, why didn't you see that in him?"

Synthia clasped her hands over her ears. " No!" she shouted, " He wasn't like that…The only reason…the only reason…" She couldn't think straight anymore. She saw what was in people's hearts then applied that to their past. Vincent was a good man…Sephiroth…her father…Suddenly she saw it. A speck of light in his black heart. But the darkness quickly smothered it and she turned wide green eyes towards her father.

" You weren't told," she said in awe, " they didn't tell you that you were an experiment. You never knew a mother's lullaby or a father's hug…"

Sephiroth tensed. " Stop reading me," he warned. But to Synthia everything was starting to make sense. Why he was the way he was. He couldn't help it. Slowly, she touched his sleeve. " Stay away," he warned again, trying to detach her grip but it was iron strong.

" I am sorry for all the hurt you endured. Professor Hojo didn't even look at you as a son, though he was indeed your father. However, the difference between you and me is that were able to see your father though he was a bastard and a liar." Gently, she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. Suddenly there was a blast and she fell to the floor unconscious but not before she saw the blackness in his heart lit up by light.


	21. Chapter 21

Sephiroth felt horrible that he used such a strong sleep spell. But he had panicked. She had went from hating him to somewhat understanding him in such a short time that he didn't know what to do when she had hugged him. And for all his efforts, he couldn't think of a good reason to destroy Vincent and his friends. What had she done to him? He knew that they would be arriving soon. But he also knew that there would be no way to convince them to leave him alone with his daughter. He had played the bad guy on purpose, he realized. Would he have to fight the others just so that he could live in peace with his daughter? He felt confused. Synthia stirred and he looked guiltily away as she sat up and held a hand to her head. " I have to make my rounds," he said gruffly, " I'll return soon." And with that, he fled from the cave, not even bothering to place the rock in front of the entrance.

When he returned several hours later, he was surprised to see Synthia still there, preparing something to eat. He didn't question her, just sat down and accepted the plate that she handed to him. For all he knew it could be poisoned, certainly the girl knew some sort of spell that would poison food. But she was eating already without hesitation or glancing to see if he was eating his food.

" If you do not want to fight, you have to let me send a message to Sandra," she said, " I'm sure she can convince Vincent to not come in here guns blasting."

Sephiroth stared down at his plate, " They will never believe you. You could be under a manipulation spell."

Synthia sighed. " Why did it take so long for me to see it?" she muttered to herself.

" When you are faced with a monster, it is hard to see any good in them. Or any change."

Her eyes went far away for a moment then came back, a deep sadness in them. " Did you mean what you said when you told Dr. Hojo that I could at least have been male?"

Sephiroth stared at her for a moment then burst into laughter. Scowling at him she muttered, " It wasn't meant to be funny." But she smiled slightly, which made him feel a bit better.

" What did you expect? I'm suddenly brought back to this plane of existence and I'm presented with someone who looks exactly like me. I didn't think before I spoke. My thoughts were already scattered enough as it was."

" Did you see Aeris where you were?"

" No." Sephiroth stared out the cave entrance. He had returned to the Planet, however, he never came into contact with those he loved or killed after he had went insane. Looking back now, he shouldn't have let such little tidbits of information affect him so. But that was the past, right now, he had to think of a way to be able to survive so that he could take care of his daughter.

* * *

Cloud stumbled on a rock, causing a domino effect to topple the others down. Only Vincent, who was behind Cloud was able to escape falling.

" Sorry guys," Cloud grumbled.

Sandra stood up and looked back at Vincent.

_Something has changed _she said _ She seems…happy…_

Vincent crossed his arms. Synthia happy? What had happened? Had she escaped and was trying to find her way towards them?

Everyone was back on their feet and continuing down the path. " How long have we been down here?" he asked.

" About a day and a half," replied Cid, pointed at his watch which had the date on it. Vincent sighed. It seemed that they were here in the caves much longer than that.

" AHA!" cried Yuffie, " Here's a little branch of paths that look new! How do you suggest we explore?"

Everyone looked at Vincent who looked at Sandra. " She is in there somewhere," was the reply, " you should let me lead, that way I can read her energy a little better."

Slowly and carefully, she stepped into the darkened path. Someone handed her a latern, and they continued on their way.

* * *

I know another short chapter but I will see if I can get one other one before I leave for two weeks. Again, I'm sorry that these two chapters took so long to get posted. I'm a horrible author, feel free to throw fruit at me. 


	22. Chapter 22

Synthia opened her eyes to find Sephiroth gone

Synthia opened her eyes to find Sephiroth gone. Sending out her mind, she was relieved to find out that he was just outside the cave. Despite her efforts, there was still a shadow over part of his heart and she feared that if he ran into the others before she did, that it would send him back to square one.

_You have done what you could. The rest is up to him._

Aeris's soft voice didn't comfort her like it usually did. Instead, it filled her with dread. Would she have the unfortunate choice to choose between the people who took her in and the father she knew was inside Sephiroth should he turn? Bringing up her knees, she laid her head in her folded arms. She felt soft touches on her back as Aeris tried to comfort her. Footsteps made her lift her head as Sephiroth walked inside the cave. Concern in his eyes, he asked if she was feeling ill. Shaking her head, Synthia stood and stretched.

" I'm just feeling lazy," she replied and smiled. But Sephiroth noticed that her smile did not reach her eyes. Something was bothering her. " If you feel you must, contact your Sandra…let her know to stay away."

Synthia nodded and walked out the cave.

_Sandra, please… stay away. I've managed to find in him the man who fell in love with my mother. I can't lose that. Please…tell Vincent to forget about me._

She waited a few moments waiting for an answer. The thought of never being able to see Vincent, Cloud, Barrett and the others tore her apart but she couldn't afford to have the Sephiroth they knew come back. She wondered how Derrek was doing. Why he suddenly sprang to her mind, she didn't know. Sandra sent a reply then.

_Are you under a spell? Has he threatened you in any way?_

_No…_

Suddenly her body was gripped in pain. Running back into the cave, she saw Sephiroth grasping his head and screaming.

" No," whispered Synthia as she ran to her father, " I will not lose him again." As soon as she touched him, she felt the shadow of his heart lash out at her.

_He is mine. You can never have him. You who know so little of the heart_.

Gritting her teeth Synthia replied, "It is you who knows nothing. I command that you release him!"

There was evil laughter as an image rose in her mind of Sephiroth the murderer, his eyes glowing with madness. _Stupid girl he said do you think you are a match for me?! _With a sweep of his sword Synthia was thrown back into the cave wall and knocked unconscious.

Meanwhile, Sephiroth, his black heart raging, left the cave in search of his prey.

* * *

Sandra was startled at what Synthia had sent her. Wincing, she relayed the message to Vincent. He blinked as if she were speaking a foreign language. " Forget about her?" he muttered. She could see the images of the past several days going through his mind. Synthia standing in front of a sink looking at him as if she were searching for something, Synthia by his bedside after he had woken up from being Chaos, Synthia in tears at Shinra Mansion. " Is she under a spell? Is he threatening her in some way?"

Shrugging, Sandra asked and replied, " No." Suddenly she felt a twinge of pain. " Wait," she said, " something is happening…" Icy fear gripped her heart and she stumbled back. " We have to find her! He's back!"

Vincent leapt forward, grabbing the lantern from her hands. " Tell me where to go, I will lead the way." Sandra shook her head.

" It's going to be hard, she seems to be knocked unconscious."

" But she is not dead. There must be some way that you can track her."

Red XIII replied, " I might be able to follow her scent. Follow me."

* * *

He knew he didn't have to search for them. They would try to find the girl. She would lead them to him. The girl was bait and he knew his quarry would take the bite. He ignored the twinges that told him the weaker Sephiroth was fighting against him. Smirking, he thought of the perfect end to this story.

_You know_ he said to Sephiroth _I think that after I destroy Cloud and his group, I just might get rid of the girl as well. There will be no use for her after this._ He started to laugh as Sephiroth despaired after no success in taking back his body.


	23. Chapter 23

Synthia was dreaming. She wished she could wake up but something was keeping her in this dream world.

" You're safer here than you would be if you were awake."

Looking to the source of the voice, she found herself looking at a black-haired version of Cloud. Zack walked toward her and held out his hand. " Come with me. I am sure that Aeris has to tell you a couple things you need to know."

" I'm not going anywhere," Synthia replied, " I have to help my friends. He's going to kill them."

" Then he will kill you."

Synthia paused and lowered her eyes. A faint breeze riffled through her hair and when she look up, she saw Zack taken aback. " He won't kill anybody," she said in a voice that didn't seem like her own. It was more authoritive. When she looked down, she found herself looking at an older body with an outfit and trenchcoat made entirely of leather.

" Well what do you think?" asked Zack looking behind him.

" She is stronger than he thinks she is. I hope she will be able to get her father back," replied Aeris walking up to them. " You may look like him Synthia, but you will never be like him. People will realize that in time."

Synthia blinked and when she opened her eyes, she was back in the cave. Standing up she knew that he was close by, hoping for the group to find her. Exiting the cave, she turned and looked above the entrance into cold green eyes.

" So you woke up," he said. Smiling, Synthia held up a hand and sent out thick bolt of lightening encased in ice at the figure above her. It hit him square in the chest though it didn't do any damage, it gave her a chance to take off and get out of his sight before he could recover himself. Running swiftly and quietly, she kept sending out messages to Sandra, warning her that the darker side of Sephiroth has won. She knew exactly where they were. It seemed like this place went on forever until she made a final turn into a large room and found several weapons pointed at her.

* * *

" Wait," said Vincent, " it's Synthia."

Vincent watched as Synthia sat down on the ground and caught her breath. " Wow," said Tifa, " she looks exactly like him. It's so…"

" Spooky," finished Cid.

Synthia looked up and said, " I have to say that it probably won't take long for him to get here. I may have blasted him enough to get away but the darkness in his heart is determined and knows no bounds. We have to get out of here. He will feel out of his element outside of here."

Yuffie and Cait Sith stared at her. Synthia slightly narrowed her eyes. " I would appreciate it if you stopped staring at me like that. I am not the man you destroyed. And the man you destroyed was not entirely my father."

" I apologize," replied Cait Sith, " it's just the way you look.."

" This coming from a man who speaks through a robot."

Cait Sith laughed as did the others. " She sure has a mouth on her," Cid said, " she's one tough cookie."

Vincent went to stand by Synthia. " I suggest we listen to her and get out of here. I will not have her in danger anymore."

"Come on," said Yuffie, " we destroyed him once, we can do it again."

" It's not the same," replied Synthia, " he's darker and had much more hatred now that he is back and has a chance to destroy those who once destroyed him."

Tifa nodded and looked at Cloud, " You lead the way, we'll follow."

The room seemed to darken then. " I'm sorry to break up this little reunion," said a voice seething with hatred, " but it is time to pay the piper."


	24. Chapter 24

To pride1289…that is an extremely good point. I never thought of it that way.

* * *

Synthia quickly put a strong barrier, the like the others have never seen before. Vincent had to remind himself of what Dr. Hojo told him. That she was materia therefore she will be able to do much more than anyone else. Sephiroth paced back and forth on the other side first staring at Synthia then looking each of the group in the eye. Suddenly he unleashed a volley of magical attacks. Synthia winced as each one hit the barrier but she kept it going strong. She turned her head to look at them. "Are you going to leave or just stand there and stare?"

"Yes," said Sephiroth, " are you going to leave her here to fight me? Have you grown to be such cowards?

"Don't listen to him," said Synthia fiercely, "get the hell out of here!" More magic attacks and she slid back a little as the barrier rippled. Electricity started to form, flickering in the barrier before shooting out toward Sephiroth who dodged them easily. He smirked and swung his sword. It sliced through the barrier but Synthia, acting quickly, smoothed it back over with a wave of her hand. Sephiroth walked right up to the otherside of where Synthia stood. "Do you honestly think you can stand up to me? A mere child has no chance against me."

With narrowed eyes, she replied, "I am no mere child. I am your daughter." A green glow surrounded her and a thick bolt of lightening with fire swirling around it hit Sephiroth square in the chest. The barrier flickered then stabled and Vincent knew that the group had to act fast. With a single nod to the others, they assembled behind Synthia weapons drawn. "What are you doing?!" she hissed, " Please, you must go!"

Tifa smiled at her, "We're not ones to run from battle."

"Yeah!" agreed Yuffie. Red XIII bowed his head to her and Cid gave her a thumbs up. Meanwhile, Sephiroth had recovered himself and was smirking as he stared at them.

"Well," he said, "I'm glad that I will have the opportunity to kill all of you." He looked at Synthia and smiled. She narrowed her eyes and was about to say something when someone grabbed her from behind. Her concentration broken, Sephiroth took the opportunity to break the barrier and attack Vincent. The others quickly attacked as she turned to see who had hold of her. Sandra dragged her with grim determination away from the battle.

"What are you doing?" demanded Synthia, "The battle is the other way. I have to fight."

"I was told to take you someplace safe," replied Sandra, whose eyes Synthia saw, shown with fear. Hearing the clashing of metal and gunshots, Synthia apologized before sending a quick current of electricity. Sandra let go, shocked that she had been attacked.

"I didn't attack you," said Synthia before turning to go back to the battle, "I made you let me go."

Running toward Sephiroth, she conjured a summon. Shiva, Ifrit and Odin appeared. They nodded to Synthia who slightly bowed her head before all four attacked Sephiroth as once. Synthia sent out the strongest combinations of spells she could while the summons did their special attacks. Vincent unleashed a volley of bullets as the others attacked with their weapons. Much to their dismay, Sephiroth was able to retaliate every attack.

"It seems like he's stronger," said Vincent. He glanced at Cloud who had a worried look in his eyes. Synthia put up another barrier which caused Sephiroth to laugh.

"Put up as many of those sad little barriers as you want," laughed Sephiroth, "do not think I do no see the sweat on your brow. You can only do so much until you weaken to the point where you will no longer be any use to your friends." At this point he leaned forward until his face was only inches from hers. "You will die soon. Perhaps your friends will be lucky enough to see you return to the Planet. Maybe I can help you along."

With a mighty swing of his sword, the barrier shattered to pieces and Synthia fell to her knees, clutching her head and screaming. Sephiroth followed up his attacked with a fire spell but Synthia regained herself and created a wall of water. Steam hissed as fire met water. Vincent placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "You need to get someplace safe." She shook her head and tried to stand but her legs wouldn't hold her. There was a trembling then an explosion of earth between Vincent and Synthia. Synthia flew into a wall while Vincent landed on Cid and Red XIII.

"Alright, that's it," said Tifa, "now I'm pissed." She rushed forward and punched and kicked, none hit their target though and she was sent flying backwards as well. Cloud and Yuffie attacked at once but to no avail. Cait Sith tried his slots technique but was knocked aside. With everyone out of the way, Sephiroth turned to Sandra who stood frozen with fear. She didn't know what to do as he approached her.

"You," said Sephiroth, "are not part of the original group. Very interesting." He circled around her. "I can smell your fear. Do not worry, your death will be quick."

A huge fireball knocked him aside just as he lifted his sword. Angrily, he looked towards where Synthia fell. She was kneeling with her hands clasped. His body filled with rage when he realized what she was doing. She was praying.


	25. Chapter 25

Synthia had opened her eyes to see Sephiroth approaching Sandra. What was happening? How had Sephiroth turned so fast? The others were too stunned to be of much help as Sephiroth circled Sandra, an evil glint in his eye. As he lifted his sword, Synthia sent out a fireball to stop him. She didn't know what else to do and felt like there was nothing that she could do.

_Pray. _The command was soft yet forceful. _Pray._ Synthia got to her knees and clasped her hands together unsure of what to say. She simply started to think of what she wanted. She wanted her friends to be safe, for all this to be over. She could feel Aeris with her with Zack close by. They wanted this to end as well.

Vincent shook himself off and looked up just as Sephiroth leapt into the air. Glancing around he saw Synthia kneeling with hands clasped. "Synthia, don't!" he shouted, " Cloud, hurry." Cloud looked up and a cold terror crept into his eyes. _No…_he thought_ Please not again. _He got up and started to run toward her just as Sephiroth came down, plunging his sword into her chest. Synthia's eyes opened wide as she stared at them and her arms fell limp at her sides. Everyone had got up by then and stared in horror at the scene. Sephiroth looked up at them and smiled as he pulled out his sword. The long blade seemed to take forever to be free from Synthia's body.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her eyes losing their brightness, "I tried." Vincent was the first one to reach her as Sephiroth stepped back, his eyes bright with triumph. This could not be, Dr. Hojo had said that she was resilient. How could a simple sword wound kill her? True she had used a lot of magic but…there was something not right with the situation. "It figures you would kill your own daughter," he muttered. There was a commotion in front of him and he looked up to find Sephiroth casting spells on himself.

"What's going on?" asked Tifa. She knew no one had cast any spells but here was one of the greatest members of Soldier acting like he had been hit with a basic spell to cause confusion. For a split second, Sephiroth's demeanor changed. "Please," he said, his eyes full of anguish, "destroy me before I cause any more pain." Then the cold look was back though the spells continued. Cloud and the others took up their arms and attacked. Vincent reluctantly lay Synthia's body down. Anger overtook him and he turned into Chaos. With a roar of rage, he joined the fight.

With the many hits he was taking, it didn't take long for Sephiroth to be backed into a corner. Deep inside, the Sephiroth who was a father was relieved that this would all end soon. He couldn't stop the killer in him from slaying his daughter, but he could at least make sure that all was done to destroy him. "_I will not meet my end in this way!"_ shouted a dark voice. There was a black ball of energy and Sephiroth the killer had taken over again. Cloud and the others had been thrown back but remained standing. Chaos roared and attacked but was held back with another blast of black energy.

"I will not be destroyed by the likes of you!" Sephiroth shouted raising his sword. His attacks were quick and hard to block. The group barely had a chance to go on the offense. All they could do was continuously block while another tried to attack. This was not boding well for them. They were tiring and it was all Sandra could do to keep casting restorative spells for all the status effects and hits that the team was taking. Finally exhausted, she had collapsed where she stood, ashamed that she had stood frozen in fear for so long as the others had fought. If only she had helped sooner. The others started fall quickly, kneeling or leaning against a wall all the while trying to fend off Sephiroth. Chaos had sustained the most damage though, he had been the one who kept attacking Sephiroth the whole entire time, even if it meant sustaining an injury in the process. Weakened, the others looked on helplessly as Sephiroth started to laugh.

"How pathetic," he was saying, "especially you Vincent." Turning to Chaos who was nearly bent over in exhaustion, he circled him, "How people have you not been able to save? You must be in agony over the sins you have yet to suffer for. To not be able to save the granddaughter of the woman you had loved…tsk tsk. All you bring to those you care about is pain and death." Chaos transformed back into Vincent who fell to his knees. His heart was filled with anguish. He couldn't help but see the truth in Sephiroth's words.

"Pain, death," said a voice, "that is not his gift but yours." Everyone looked up to see Synthia standing, a green glow about her. To everyone's surprise, Aeris and Zack were behind her, a hand on each of her shoulders. "Father," said Synthia, "forgive me." With that she extended her hand the green glow flowed from it and started to envelop Sephiroth. It was the Lifestream, the others realized. Anger glowed in Sephiroth's eyes as he tried to fight it off but to no avail. Before the Lifestream consumed him, his eyes grew gentler and again his demeanor changed. "I'm sorry that I could not be a better man…a better father," he said before he completely disappeard, "please forgive me for all the heartache I have caused you."

"I forgive you," whispered Synthia. As Sephiroth disappeared, Aeris and Zack faded away and Synthia collapsed to the floor.


	26. Chapter 26

Vincent approached Synthia and knelt beside her. Amazingly, he could see a slight pulse at her throat. "She's alive," he said. The others wouldn't believe him until they saw it for themselves.

"She looks like she's sleeping," said Tifa. Indeed, the wound that Sephiroth had inflicted was no longer there and if one didn't know better, they wouldn't think that she had just been through a battle. The team was pretty much back to normal after plenty of potions and ethers along with cure spells, although extremely weary. Too tired to make their way out of the Crater, they set up camp where they were. Cid and Vincent sat watching over Synthia as Cloud made a fire and Red XIII issued rations for the night.

"It's amazing how much she looks like him," Cid said, "but she is the total opposite. There might be trouble if the wrong people find out about her." Vincent leaned his head back against the wall. "We'll have to take great measure to protect her. I believe I know someone who would be willing to take her in." Cid glanced at him through the corner of his eye. He was sure that Synthia would hope to remain with Vincent. It did seem that they had a deep connection.

Synthia stirred and opened her eyes. "Vincent?" Vincent's clawed hand cover Synthia's small one. "I'm here," he said, "it's all done." A single tear rolled down her cheek. "I couldn't save him," she said. Sitting up she held her head then looked at Cid. "She worries about you," she said, "you should tell her you care more often."

Cid looked at Vincent who shrugged. "You'll get used to it," he said. That night everyone sat around the fire, talking and getting to know Synthia. Each of them couldn't help but feel the need to protect the girl in front of them. When they finally settled to sleep, the final one to close her eyes was Synthia. She hoped that she would be able to remain friends with them. However, she did know that she would most likely be unable to stay with them. Vincent was the one she would love to stay with. They had a unique understanding of each other. If they couldn't stay together, she knew he would find a place where she would be safe.

They arrived at Midgar a few days later after dropping Yuffie, Red XIII and Sandra off. Synthia covered her hair in the black shawl and they made their way through the Sector 6 slums. The took a small path to a quaint two-story house with a beautiful garden. Synthia could sense Aeris' memories and she felt comforted in this place. Vincent and Cloud walked to the door and knocked. A kindly woman answered the door, a look of surprise on her face. "Cloud, Vincent," she said, "what brings you here today?"

"Elmyra," said Cloud, "I have a favor to ask." He motioned Synthia forward and Elmyra's eyes widened. "Where did you find her?" she asked, "Is it who I think it is?"

Vincent laid a hand on Synthia's shoulder. "She is his daughter but she is nothing like him." Elmyra studied her for what seemed like forever. Hesitantly, Synthia said, "She trusts me. She says you can trust me as well. I swear I won't be a lot of trouble."

Elmyra gave her a slight smile. "Why don't you all come in for some tea?"

* * *

_10 years later_

Vincent stood outside the gave that Synthia had wrote to him about. She was probably cross with him, he had rarely visited her though he did keep in contact through letters and photos. Entering the cave he was amazed at the tall naturally formed crystals housed there. The glowed eerily as if they had a life of their own. He rounded a corner and gasped. There was Lucretia in a tall crystal, her face peaceful and her hands clasped. He took a few steps closer then whirled around. His heart stopped as Sephiroth stepped into view.

" Vincent?" His breath whooshed out as he recognized Synthia then noticed that she was wearing blue jeans and a black turtleneck. If she was the splitting image of her father when she was ten, now with her hair reaching down her back and being taller, one could easily mistake her for the man they had destroyed ten years ago. Though she had sent pictures, her appearance still startled him and he wondered if that was the reason why he rarely saw her. Synthia smiled. "I do not blame you for the way you feel," she said, "I often get the same from Elmyra though she tries to hide it." Vincent nodded and gestured towards the case she was carrying. "It was my mother's. I found it at the door this morning when I left."

"I hope you have been keeping safe," he said, "you know that there are people who might wish you harm."

"Everyone in the slums love me," replied Synthia, "they will not allow anyone to do me harm." Walking past him she gazed up at Lucretia. "She always thought about you," she said. Vincent thought back to that night when she said the same thing to him. "The moon," he replied then realized finally what she had meant. Lucretia Crescent. He had seen a crescent moon that night. He looked up to find Synthia looking back at him. "I can bring her back if you wish."

He was dumbstruck. His dream came rushing back to him as Synthia's hands easily passed into the crystal. Instead of reaching for Lucretia's head though, she gently took her by the hands and slowly, pulled her out. As Lucretia was pulled out, Vincent watched as she started to breath. He walked up to Synthia and gently took Lucretia from her arms.

Her eyes flitted then opened. "Vincent, is that you?" she asked. "You're so pale."

Synthia had stepped back and silently watched as her grandmother was reunited with the man she loved. "I can't believe this is happening," replied Vincent, "I thought I had lost you forever."

Lucretia looked over to Synthia and her eyes widened. "You're…his daughter? You look so much like him…" Synthia nodded and replied, "Yes, my father was your son. Sadly I didn't get to know him too well."

Lucretia nodded sadly, "That is one of many things we have in common." Vincent set Lucretia on her feet and he led her out with Synthia silently following. "Vincent," she asked, " where will you settle? I would love to get to know her." Vincent smiled fondly and patted her head, even though she was twenty years old and almost his height. " I was thinking Kalm. It would be close enough where you will be able to visit whenever you wish." Synthia smiled back at him. She couldn't wait to tell the others so that they could all have a grand reunion. As they walked away talking, eyes watched them closely to make sure that they arrived at their destination safely, for as long as they watched, no harm would come to Synthia or her group friends.

* * *

A sequel is in the making. I'll most likely post several chapters at a time because I never know when writer's block will strike. Anyways, until next time, take care everyone!


End file.
